Just A Shadow
by Sweet Elizabeth 25
Summary: IN REVISION-Always sweet and innocent. She makes a decision that changes her life forever. She runs into her long lost love. She claims she is nothing but a shadow of what she used to be. Will he see past the shadow and still love her for who she?  The sequel is now up it's called, "Shadow From My Past"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the new revised version of "Broken and Shattered", a brand new title and new starting. I really hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review; I want to hear from you. I'm also hoping to add the new chapter to my other story, "Moment To Late" real soon.

Chapter 1

The Year is 1995.

Arianna Thomas and her boyfriend Nick Collins have been dating for three weeks and six days, and today marks the one month anniversary and the two of them decided to go celebrate their anniversary at the local club. They originally planned on drinking, but the two of them went a little over board and are now completely wasted.

"Lets get out of here before I drink anymore." Arianna laughed as she placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I'm starting to feel slightly nauseous."

"Sure." Nick agreed and the two of them began walking out of the club. As Nick began to drive down the road he couldn't keep his eyes off of Arianna. "God you're so beautiful."

Arianna laughed by the way Nick was starring at her. "Keep you're eyes on the road."

"But I can't keep my eyes off of you." He drunkenly replied. "You're just so hot."

"Just pay attention." she laughed placing her hands on Nick's face turning it to the road. "I'm not ready to die just yet."

Nick turned down a ill lit road, and pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned old movie theater. He pulled into a parking place; turned off the car and looked over at Arianna.

"God I just can't keep my eyes off of you." He said climbing over his seat towards hers. "You're so beautiful. I just have to have you."

"But you do have me." She told him innocently with a coy smile.

"No." He said with a small shake of the head as he knelled down in the foot of the passenger's side. "I want all of you." He told her with a adorning smile as he slid his hands up her thighs touching the hem of her tiny black skirt. The touch of his hands on her skin sent chills up her body; she closed her eyes as he continued to rub her inner and outer thighs. A smile came across the face of Nick as Arianna just seemed to relax just by his touch.

"God you're beautiful." He told her as he lowered his head towards her's. Arianna opened her eyes and the two of them looked deeply into the others eyes.

"Kiss me." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nick smiled at Arianna and locked lips with her. The deeper the kiss got the more Nick couldn't control his desire for Arianna. Nick took his hands off of her thighs and placed them on top of her red button down blouse, and quickly began to unbutton them. He tore his lips away from hers, and looked down at the revealed breast of Arianna. "No bra?" he asked. "Thats hot." He told her as he placed his hands on her soft bosom and gently squeezed as he locked lips with her one more time. Arianna deepened the kiss tightening her arms around his neck. Nick slid his hands off her breast, and gently slid them up her skirt, and began to playfully pull at her undies then pulling them down her legs. Once he had her underwear off he tore his lips away from her's and began to unbuckle his belt. He pulled his belt off, and quickly took off his boxers and pants. Nick smiled at Arianna and placed his hand on the car seat lever and pushed the seat back as far as he could. He then crawled on top of Arianna his erection rubbing up against her inner thighs. She closed her eyes as she began to feel the head sliding into her. Her eyes quickly popped open once he thrusted himself in taking her virginity.

"You're a virgin?" he whispered rubbing her face gently with the back of his hand.

"Arianna smiled at him, "I've been waiting for that special moment. You know the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, and I'm so glad I found you."

Nick smiled, he loved what he heard, and couldn't help but kiss her. "You don't know how happy that makes me." He whispered. "You saved yourself for me."

Arianna nodded as she smiled back up at him. "Now make love to me." She whispered.

Nick nodded as he began to thrust as quick and hard as he could; causing Arianna to yell out with every thrust. Arianna felt her orgasm coming and dug her fingernails into the back of Nick. "Keep going." She demanded knowing that it was going to be a big one. "Oh Nick!" She yelled as she finally hit, sweat dampening her face. Arianna's orgasm drove Nick crazy and only made him thrust faster and harder. Nick arched his back as he felt his orgasm coming. He thrusted one hard time when he hit, "Oh God Nikki." He called out. Arianna's eyes shot open and Nick looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who the hell is Nikki?" She demanded shoving Nick off of her.

Nick looked at Arianna he didn't know what to say. Nikki was his friend with benefits. He only went to Nikki when he wanted to get some ass; since his girlfriend never put out.

"Arianna, I'm really sorry." He told her.

"Well, who the hell is she?"

"I was going to break it off with her tonight; I swear."

"Why tonight? Why couldn't it be a month ago; you know when we first started dating?" She asked getting more and more furious with Nick by the second. "No, don't tell me let me guess." She said, "She was your little fuck friend. Am I right?"

"Well." Nick nervously replied scratching his head.

"Answer the damn question." Arianna yelled startling Nick.

"I'm sorry Ari." He told her, "I didn't know what to do. You never wanted to have sex with me. I needed to find somebody who would."

Arianna lifted her hand and slapped Nick across the face as hard as she could. Nick placed a hand to his face as the stinging grew worse before it got better. "I'm sorry you couldn't wait a month without getting some kind of ass." She told him. "I'm sorry I even saved myself for you." She said opening the car door getting ready to step out, but Nick grabbed her arm pulling her back into the car.

"Please" He begged. "Give me another chance. I'll break it off with her I swear."

"Forget it." She said snatching her arm away. "We're done."

"No please." He begged tears now rolling down his face.

"You should of thought about that before you went and screwed another woman." She said stepping outside the car. "Bye Nick." She said slamming the door and walking off towards the main street.

"Damn it!" Nick yelled slamming his fists into the steering wheel." He watched as she continued to get closer and closer to the main road. He started the car, rolled down the window and stopped next to Arianna. "Let me at least give you a ride home."

"No." She said looking at him. "I have a friend that doesn't live far from here." She told him and continued to walk down the dark road towards her friend Tori's house. "By the way Nick I don't ever want to see or hear from you again."

"Fuck you." He told her and quickly sped off leaving nothing but the sent of his car's exhaust.

Arianna couldn't contain herself anymore. She fell to her knees and just let the tears spill.

"Ari?" Tori questioned as her car's headlights flashed on the back of what looked like her friend Arianna's red hair. She slowed down once she came closer to what looked like her friend's body. She rolled down the window and stopped next to the girl. "Ari, is that you?" She asked stepping outside the car. Arianna's head looked up towards the voice that belonged to her friend Tori. Arianna quickly stood up and ran into her friend's arms.

"Oh Tori, I'm so glad I ran into you." She cried tears streaming down her face; soaking the shoulder of her best friend.

"Ari? What happened?" Tori asked grabbing her friend's arms, pulling Arianna off her shoulder. "Talk to me." She told her sobbing friend as she wiped the fresh tears from her eyes.

"Nick." She bawled.

"What did that piece of shit do to you?" Tori demanded. "I'll kick his ass."

"No." Arianna said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Are you kidding me?" Tori asked. "He left you on the side of a street."

"I told him to." She said wiping the last few tears from her cheeks. "I didn't want to ride back with that two timing piece of shit."

"He cheated on you?" She asked anger building in her voice.

"Yea, with a fuck friend."

"A what?" Tori yelled now furious.

"Yeah, he said he couldn't have sex with me so he went and started fucking some whore named Nikki."

Tori shook her head in disbelief; she coulldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm sorry Ari."

"And that's not all." She said, "I had saved myself for him, and he goes and fucks it up."

"Ari, please don't tell me you let that bastard take your virginity."

Arianna quickly looked down at the ground avoiding her friend's glare. "Ari?"

"I really thought that he was the one, and so I gave myself to him tonight." She said tears beginning to blur her vision once again, "And then he goes and yells her name out."

"Ari, I am so sorry." She said pulling her friend into a hug. Arianna laid her head on Tori's shoulder and bawled until she just couldn't cry anymore. "You want to come stay with me tonight?" She asked as Arianna pulled away from her.

"Thanks, that would be nice." She said a small smile coming across her face.

"There's that pretty smile." She told her friend. "Come on, lets get out of here." She said as the two of them got in her car, and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and hope you continue to enjoy it. Well, here is the second chapter read and enjoy, and if possible please leave a review.**

**Chapter 2**

Tori heard the shower turn off and sat down on the corner of the bed, waiting for her Ariannna to come out of the bathroom. She was definitely concerned for her friend; she knew how much virginity meant to her friend. The door to bathroom opened and Arianna appeared with her beautiful long red hair in a ponytail, and was wearing her favorite pink and black pajamas.

"Are you going to be okay, Ari?" Tori asked as her friend took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Although, I'm ruined;" she began, "I'll be fine."

"No." Tori replied, "Don't you dare start talking bad about yourself; I will not let you. You are still and always will be the sweet and beautiful Arianna that I am proud to call my best friend."

Arianna smiled and gave her friend a hug. Tori smiled and hugged her back, "I'm so glad that you are my friend. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's my job." Tori said with a smile as the two of them pulled away. "Do you have any plans on what you are going to do next?"

"I'm going home." Arianna quickly replied, "I know that for sure. I want to get as far away from Lafayette, Louisiana, and Nick as possible. I don't want to see either of them ever again for as long as I live."

"You know I've known you for ten years, and have no clue where you are originally from." Tori commented, curious to know where her friend really came from.

"Yeah, I don't normally tell people because I had such a cruddy past there too."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, "What happened?"

_Flashback *1985* _

_Graduation Day_

_"Arianna." A voice called from behind her; she recognized the voice to be the voice of her best friend for life, Shawn. She had noticed for the past couple of weeks since she told Shawn she got accepted into the University of Louisiana he had been acting kind of funny. She didn't know what it was, but it was starting to bug her. "Arainna, wait up." He called once again. _

_Arianna stopped and saw Shawn jogging up to her, "Hey." He told her with a smile. _

_"Hi." She replied. _

_"Look, there is something I need to tell you and have been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I've been too afraid." _

_"Afraid?" She asked. _

_"I wasn't sure how you would react if I did tell you." _

_"Oh? So, what is it?" _

_"Hurry it up Shawn." A female called from behind him. "We don't have all day." _

_Arianna watched as Lisa came up beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close to her, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shawn shut his eyes in frustration; Lisa has always liked Shawn and has always wanted him for herself making Arianna's life a living hell. _

_"Lisa, this doesn't concern you." He said looking down at her. _

_"Of course it does." She laughed, "She needs to know Shawn." _

_"I need to know what?" She asked getting upset, looking between the two of them. _

_Lisa sighed tired of waiting on Shawn, "Sweetie, we just thought that you should know that he and I are seeing each other. He's just too much of a wuss to tell you." _

_Shawn rolled his eyes and glared down a Lisa. He was not here to tell Arianna that he and Lisa were dating. He was there to tell her how he really felt about her; hoping that she would change her mind and stay in San Antonio with him. _

_"Shawn, is this true?" She asked looking at him the tears burning her eyes. _

_"Yes sweetie, it is true." Lisa replied, "Now go along, and have a nice trip to Lafayette." _

_Arianna nodded, "I see. Well, I hope you two are happy together." She said a single tear sliding down her cheek. _

_"Oh we will." Lisa replied, "Oh and we will be sure to send you an invitation to the wedding."  
_

_"Shut up." He whispered to Lisa, "Arianna wait." He begged. _

_"No, it's okay." She said, "I'll see you again." She said walking to her mother's car, "Maybe" She added looking back at him one last time before getting into her mother's car, and driving off. _

_End Flashback_

"I lost my first love." She said coming back from her flashback with a couple tears running down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie." She said pulling her friend into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not like he would have liked me anyway. He was always so popular with girls hanging all over him. He and Lisa are the perfect couple both beautiful and popular."

"Arianna, stop it." She said pulling away from her, "Stop talking bad about yourself. You're beautiful. I bet if he were to see you now he would have to pick his jaw up off the ground."

"I don't know about that." She replied, "I'm sure he and Lisa are happily married with children of there on now."

"You don't know that. When you go back home you should go find him. At least go see how he is."

"I don't know." She replied, "I'll have to think about it, but right now I'm going to go to bed." Arianna said as she stood up and walked towards the mirror. She wiped the tears off of her face and sighed, "I'll catch you in the morning." She said walking out of Tori's room towards the guest bedroom.

"Good night Ari." Tori said shutting her door.

Arianna walked into the guest bedroom shutting the door behind her. She sighed and slowly walked over to the bed and laid down, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so happy that I finally figured out what to do with my fourth chapter to the story "A Moment to Late," for the longest I was stuck I didn't know where to go, but I'm so happy that I got that out of the way. So now I know where I want to continue going with that story. So until I can post that next chapter to that story, I hope you enjoy the new chapter to this story.  
**

The morning sunshine peaked in through the half closed blinds onto Arianna's face, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes wiping all the sleep away, and stretched. Today was her big day; she was moving back to Texas. She hadn't even called her mom to let her know that she was on her way. She figured it would be so much more of a surprise if she just showed up. She rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed trying to pull herself together.

"Arianna you awake?" Tori asked knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah" She replied through a yawn.

"Great." Tori said walking into the bedroom. "I was thinking we could go grab lunch and then go by your place to get you packed."

Arianna nodded as she yawned again, "yeah, that sounds good, but I would rather go by my apartment first, so i can at least change my clothes, and plus I want to pack my things before Nick gets home because with any luck he might of stayed with Nikki."

"Okay." Tori nodded. "Thats fine; we don't want you looking all homeless when we go to lunch." She laughed "You never know when you might run into a hot guy."

Arianna smiled and shook her head; Tori always knew how to lighten the mood no matter what the issue at hand was, "You always know how to brighten my day."

"Of course. It's my job; I'm your best friend." Tori said walking out of the bedroom, "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Alright." Arianna agreed as she got up off the bed and made her way into the bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later Arianna made her way downstairs and noticed three duffel bags lying next to Tori's feet, "Whats this?" She asked pointing at the bags.

"Well," Tori began, "I was going to go with you to Texas, and stay with you; well at least until you get settled in a new apartment and have a steady income."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you, but what are you going to do with your home here?"

"Technically this isn't my house; It's actually my dad's second home. He gave me the house on my eighteenth birthday. I haven't paid a penny out of pocket for this place. He takes care of the bills and all, so if I up and leave it really doesn't matter."

"Wow." Arianna replied, she had known Tori for ten years and still didn't know that she came from money. "I wish I had your dad's money." she laughed.

Tori and Arianna left the house and stuffed everything into the car and began driving off towards the apartment that both Arianna and Nick shared. She just really hoped that Nick was over at Nikki's; she did not want to have to run into him before she left. Tori parked her car in the empty parking space in front of Arianna's apartment.

"Do you want me to go inside with you, just in case the little rat is home?" Tori asked ready to tear Nick apart limb from limb.

"No, it's fine." She replied, "It won't take me but a few minutes to get everything packed."

"Alright." Tori replied sitting back in her seat, "Just be careful."

Arianna opened the door to the car and pulled out her apartment key. She walked up to the front door and slid the key into the lock and quietly opened the door. She poked her head in and looked around; luckily she didn't hear or see anyone. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. She walked to the bedroom and noticed that Nick was not home at all, and sighed with relief. She pulled out her luggage and placed it on the bed, and quickly began packing everything. Once she was finished she locked the door and tossed the keys in the bushes, and ran to Tori's car placing her suitcase in the backseat.

"Lets go get lunch." Arianna smiled as she got back into the car.

"Sounds good to me." Tori replied backing out the parking space.

Ten minutes had past and Tori was pulling into the cafe's parking lot. She found a good place to park. One that was close to the door and the two of them walked into the restaurant. The girls were so busy talking that they didn't notice the little boy that was in front of them and accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh my God, Are you okay?" Arianna asked her voice full of concern as she helped the boy back to his feet.

"Yes ma'am." He replied looking up at Arianna. Arianna smiled knowing the little boy was okay, but his shirt caught her eye. It was a picture a guy that looked awfully familiar to her, but she just couldn't place a name to the face. She also noticed a name printed on the shirt the "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked as he noticed the lost and confused expression on Arianna's face; even Tori was beginning to wonder if her friend was okay.

"Yeah." She replied quietly, "I'm perfectly fine." A small smile coming across her face as she looked back up to the boy's face.

"Jason!" A woman called as she ran up to the little boy, "Jason, what have I told you about running off?"

"I'm sorry ladies." The woman said grabbing the hand of the little boy.

"No he's fine." Arianna replied. The lady nodded as she and her son walked out of the door.

"So?" Tori asked, "What was that all about?"

"What?" She asked.

"You were staring at that little boy's shirt for a good minute or so. Is everything okay?"

Arianna nodded, "Yeah, it's just that guy on his shirt looked so familiar. It's like I've seen that guy somewhere before."

"I would say so." Tori agreed, "He's a professional wrestler. I'm sure you've seen him on television before."

"No." Arianna shook her head, "He looks like somebody I know."

Tori laughed, "I think that bump did more harm to you than the little boy; you're delusional."

Arianna rolled her eyes, and walked up to the counter to place her order in. Tori sighed, she didn't mean to upset her friend, "I was joking." She said walking up next to Arianna, "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Arianna replied taking her tuna fish sandwich that was sitting on the counter. "I'm sorry, I'm just still upset about everything that happened last night."she said taking a seat at the table closest to the front window, "And I really shouldn't be taking it out on you. You're doing so much to help me out. Sorry for snapping at you." she said looking up at her friend who was sitting in front of her.

"It's okay." Tori replied, "You've been through a lot, and I shouldn't joke like that."

Arianna smiled, "Let's eat, so we can get the hell out of here."

Tori laughed, "That's the Arianna I know." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A couple hours had past since they ate lunch and were now driving down the street that Arianna once walked everyday with her one and only true friend Shawn. Tori glanced over at her friend and noticed a blank look on her face as she stared out the window. "Hey you going to be okay?" she asked.

Arianna sat up a little bit in her seat, "Yeah." she said, "Turn here." She said pointing at the powder blue house sitting at the end of the street.

Tori pulled up the brick driveway of the big beautiful blue house; her jaw dropped once she parked the car and took the key out of ignition. Arianna looked over at Tori and smiled. She had no idea why Tori would react to the house like that when her house is the same size if not bigger. She took her hand and placed it under Tori's chin and closed her mouth. Tori looked over at Arianna, "It's so beautiful." she said opening the door to her car and stepping out, opening the back door.

"It's not all that great." Arianna replied opening the back door on the passenger's side, pulling her bags out of the car.

"Please." Tori said as she pulled her bags out, "A lot better than mine."

Arianna rolled her eyes and the two of them walked up to the door. "I can't wait to see the inside." Tori said as Arianna rang the doorbell. "And it's going to be great finally meeting your mother."

"Coming." Ms. Thomas chimed as she unlocked the door. She opened the door and almost fainted at the sight of her daughter. "Oh my God Ari!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around her daughter's neck hugging her as tight as she could. "Oh please, come inside." She said as they pulled away, "The both of you." She said recognizing Arianna's friend. "So how have you been?" she asked shutting the front door not letting her daughter get a word in.

"If you give me a second to talk." She laughed looking at her mother.

"Honey, I'm sorry." She said covering her mouth, "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Well, it's a long story." Arianna replied.

"Well, then lets take this to the kitchen." She said walking towards the kitchen, "I've got fresh baked chocolate chip cookies." she said.

"I'm in." Tori said following Ms. Thomas to the kitchen.

They all walked into the kitchen, and Tori once again couldn't believe her eyes, "Nice kitchen." She said looking around the kitchen as she took a seat at the bar, "Wow, this is awesome you're kitchen is about the size of my living-room."

"Well thank-you." Ms. Thomas said as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled a couple saucers and two glasses out and placed them down in front of both Tori and Arianna. "Now before we get to talking Arianna, introduce me to your friend." She said walking over to the refrigerator to grab the carton of milk.

"Mom this is my friend Tori. I met her when I moved to Lafayette. She helped me get settled and showed me around town. If it wasn't for her I would have been a lost puppy, and Tori this is my mother, Angie Thomas."

"Nice to meet you, Tori." She said pouring mike into the two cups.

"And it's nice to finally be able to meet you too, Ms. Thomas."

"Honey no, please call me Angie." She said placing two cookies on each saucer, "I prefer the first name basis."

"Yes, ma'am." She replied picking up one of the cookies.

"So, sweetie." Angie said taking a seat across from her daughter, "Tell me what brings you home."

"Well, it started with my ex Nick." She said breaking a piece of the cookie off.

"What did that little rat do?" she asked anger already setting in, she never liked Nick from the first time she saw him in a picture that Arianna had took of the both of them.

"Well, I honestly thought that he was the right one." She said looking down at the piece of cookie in her hand. "I really thought that I would be spending the rest of my life with him."

"Honey, I could of told you from the moment I saw him that he wasn't a good guy. I could tell just by looking at him that he was a piece of shit."

"Mom, please." She said tossing the cookie back into the plate. "Let me tell you the story and then you can rant and rave all you want at how stupid I was and how much of a piece a shit he was." she said looking into her mother's eyes.

"Fair enough." She said with a nod, "So start talking."

"Well, Nick and I were going out together the other night to celebrate our anniversary, and yes we did have a bit much to drink but that's beside the point. Anyway, we left the club and we were driving home when we pulled into the parking lot of an old abandoned building." She began before being cut off.

"Oh honey, no." she said, "You didn't."

"Mom." She replied, "Let me finish. Anyway, yes we had sex but I had been thinking for awhile, and convinced myself that he was Mr. Right. So, I decided that it was the right time, and I gave myself to him. Well, while we at our climax he screams out another girl's name."

"He what?" Her mother practically yelled banging her fist on the counter startling both girls.

"Yeah, he called out the name Nikki. I found out that it was his little friend with benefits."

"Friend with benefits?" She asked.

"He was using her to get sex since I never put out for him. So, I up and left. I figured I'd move back to Texas start a new life, and maybe just maybe finally find Mr. Right. I just hope once I do find that special guy that he will accept me for who I am, and not judge me for my mistakes."

"Oh sweetie." Angie said walking over to her daughter wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder, "I'm sure he will. If the guy really loves you he will look past all of your mistakes and accept you for the beautiful, intelligent, and generous woman you are."

_' I really hope so.' _she thought, "Thanks mom." she smiled hugging her mom.

"Your welcome sweetie." She said as the two of them pulled away, "And since your back home." Angie began giving her daughter a knowing smile.

"Oh no." Arianna smiled for she knew that smile meant that her mother had something up her sleeve. "What is it?"

"I was thinking that maybe you should go visit that old friend of yours." She said.

"Who?" She asked, "You mean Shawn?"

"Yeah." Her mother replied, "He was such a sweet boy, and sweetie he really liked you."

Arianna wanted to laugh, "Are you crazy?" she blurted looking at her mom as if she must have completely lost her mind.

"No, I saw the way he always looked at you, and honey I know you liked him back." She said, "I just wish you guys would of actually hit it off, and then just maybe you to would be married and I would have beautiful grandchildren by now, and that bastard Nick wouldn't have ever entered your life."

"Mom, he liked Lisa." She said as she remembered graduation day ten years ago as vividly as if had happened just yesterday. "He and Lisa caught me after graduation and told me that they were dating, and I'm sure he and Lisa have gotten married. They probably have a couple kids. I'm not going to find him and be embarrassed. Forget it." She said.

"Honey you never know; he and Lisa may have never worked out, or it could have been a miscommunication or something."

"I doubt it." She said, "and I'm done with this conversation." she said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her old bedroom.

"Sweetie." Angie said looking at Tori who looked back at her, "Please do me a favor and try to convince her to go see Shawn."

Tori nodded, "Yes ma'am I'll definitely try. "Tori got up and walked up the stairs to Arianna's bedroom, and saw her laying in the bed facing the wall. She walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. "Arianna."

"Don't you dare try to talk me into seeing him."

"Ari, your mom is right." She said as she noticed a picture propped up against the wall on top of the dresser of a guy and a girl. "You never know if they actually stayed together, or if they even dated." She said walking over towards the picture. "You said Lisa hated you right?" She asked picking up the picture, flipping it over. _Arianna and Shawn fall '84 at homecoming._ She glanced over at Arianna who was still facing the wall.

"Yeah."

"You also said that Lisa liked Shawn and that she tried everything to get you away from him, right?" She asked still holding the picture. Arianna turned over and looked at her friend she had no idea where Tori was going with all this questioning but it was making her mad.

"Yeah." she replied "But what does that have to do with anything?" She asked noticing the picture in Tori's hand, "And where did you get that?" she asked pointing at the picture.

"Don't worry about that." She said, "Just listen to what I have to say." Arianna sighed and rolled her eyes, "If you said Lisa hated you but liked Shawn and would do anything to get you away from him, that means she was threatened by you. She knew something about Shawn that you didn't. She knew that he liked you, so she came up with the lie to convince you that she and Shawn were dating to get you out of the picture because that same year you left for Lafayette, am I right?" She asked sitting down next to Arianna.

"Yeah." Arianna replied

Angie had been listening and poked her head in the door. "And honey I never told you this but the day you left for Louisiana Shawn came by. He told me that he wanted to catch you before you left because there was something that he really wanted to tell you, and when I told him that you left I could tell just by looking at him that it broke his heart. Sweetie you would be an idiot to not go and find him."

"Gee thanks mom."

"She's right Ari. He obviously liked you, and you'll never know if those feelings are still there unless you go find out for yourself."

Arianna looked at both her mother and best friend, and sadly they were beginning to convince her to go see him. She just didn't want to go and find out that he was married whether it be to Lisa or not because she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak. She had forgotten how much she really liked him until now, and was scared of the rejection and seeing him with another woman. Arianna sighed and a smile came across both her mother and Tori's face.

"Fine." She said, "I'll go, but I'm not going until tomorrow."

"That's fine." Her mother said, "You just better keep your promise and go."

"I will." Arianna nodded. Angie nodded and walked out the door and back downstairs, "And Tori, you never told me where you got that picture."

"I found it lying on your dresser." She said looking at the picture. "You were such a nerd." She laughed, "Look at those glasses."

"Shut up." Arianna laughed playfully shoving her friend of the bed.

"But your little friend here is quite the hottie, and I'm warning you now if he's single and you don't take advantage of that I definitely will." she joked.

"You better not." She replied, "I'd have to kill you."

Tori laughed, and the rest of the night the two of them reminisced about Arianna's past and the million of pictures she had of she and Shawn. The more she heard of Arianna and Shawn's friendship the more and more she hoped that the two of them would actually get together. She had never seen her best friend smile this much in the ten years she had known her. Arianna shut the last photo-album and Tori looked up at her friend.

"I really hope this works out for you tomorrow." She said.

Arianna smiled and looked at her best friend, "I do too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a couple story updates..I'm in the process of starting my next story, but the only issue I'm having is I can't think of a title. I hate title's they are always the hardest part. Anyway I haven't forgotten about 'Moment To Late' I'm working on that as well. I'm just really focused on this one at the moment. Once I have the title picked out for my next story I'll let you guys know so you can look for it, but until then I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

The next day Arianna and Tori woke up a little later than normal, for they had spent half the night just talking and reminiscing about the past. Arianna had never really opened up about Shawn until now, and she had to admit she was feeling a lot better. It seemed almost anytime she talked about him or even heard his name she couldn't stop smiling. Tori was happy as well; she had never seen her best friend so content in the ten years she had known her.

Arianna took her shower and slipped on a purple tank with black jeans and a purple belt with black flip-flops. She pulled half her hair up in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She even put a little bit of make-up on; just enough to enhance her beauty and bring out her stunning green eyes. She looked in the mirror and smiled; she was proud of the way she looked. She was beautiful. Beautiful enough to knock any man of their feet. Once she was finished she and Tori were headed out the door, but stopped by Angie.

"I'm glad to see you stuck to your word, my dear." she said opening the front door for the two girls.

Arianna smile and looked up at her mother, "I'm glad I did too." She said. Angie smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck giving her a hug. Angie pulled away from her daughter, and noticed the sad look on her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? she asked.

Arianna shook her head, "Nothing." She said walking towards the car. "Just a little scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah." She said looking back at her mother, and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know how I'm going to react when I see him. I don't know how he's going to react when he sees me." she nervously laughed. "And I definitely don't know how I'm going to react if I see his wife."

"Honey, It'll be fine." She said walking towards her daughter giving her one more comforting hug. "Trust me." She whispered looking into her daughter's eyes. Arianna nodded as she got into Tori's car.

Angie gave her daughter a reassuring smile as Tori started backing out the driveway, "I'll see you when you get back."

Arianna nodded and waved to her mother as Tori started driving down the street. "So where does this guy live?" Tori asked.

"I don't know where he lives, but I do know his parents are just around the corner here." She said.

"Okay, so which house?" She asked.

"The brick house at the end of the street, and they should have a horse stable in the back."

"Oh yeah I see it." Tori stated as she noticed the horse stable. "So he didn't live that far from you?"

"No." She said as Tori drove up the driveway. "He used to walk me home from school everyday."

"Nice house." She said as she parked the car and the two of them started walking up the stairs to the front door. Arianna felt the nerves beginning to turn her stomach as she reached out to ring the door bell.

"I can't do this." She said and started turning back around towards the car.

"I don't think so." Tori said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the door, "I'm not going to let you take off that easily." She said ringing the door bell.

Arianna gave Tori a dirty look, but quickly turned her frown upside down once the door opened up, and a middle aged lady stood in the door way. A huge smile formed across the lady's face as she could never forget the bright red hair, and beautiful green eyes belonging to the girl that her son could never stop talking about. "Oh my God." She said using her right hand to cover her mouth as if attempting to hold back a scream. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Arianna!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Arianna's neck pulling her into a hug. "It's so good to finally see you again." She said pulling away. "Please come in."

Arianna and Tori stepped into the breeze way as Mrs. Hickenbottom shut the door behind them. "So what brings you back here?" She asked.

"Life." She bluntly stated, "It hasn't been going so well for me."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." She said wrapping her arm around Arianna's waist and began leading her towards the back door, "Why don't you tell me all about it as I go outside and feed the horses."

"I would really love to tell you about it Mrs. Hickenbottom, but it's a little personal."

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said, "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine." Arianna gave Mrs. Hickenbottom a smile, and couldn't help but notice the wrestling pictures on the wall as they walked down the hall towards the back door. "Since when are you into wrestling?" She asked as they stepped outside.

"Honey, I have to be now." She laughed, "Shawn's got himself into wrestling, and I'm not too crazy about it."

"Really?" She asked recalling the little boy's shirt in the cafe. "Does he have a stage name or something?"

"Yeah." She said pouring oats into a big blue tub for the horses, "They call him The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels."

Arianna quickly looked over at Tori, "I told you I knew that guy on that boy's shirt." She whispered remembering how good looking he was on the t-shirt, and she could tell by Tori's facial expression that her mind was wandering too. Although, Tori had been drooling over him ever since she saw him in that picture from 1984, and that was eleven years ago. She could only imagine how Tori would act if she saw him now.

"Damn girl." She said looking at Arianna, "You have got a hot piece of ass."

"Shut up." She whispered through gritted teeth, "Lets not talk about him like that in front of his mother, and plus he's not even mine." She said, "Yet." She added with a smile.

Mrs. Hickenbottom smiled and turned to look at the two girls, "It's fine." She said, "I'm used to it. Every time I go to the supermarket and hear a couple wrestling fan girls that's all they talk about."

"Sorry about that." Arianna said as she smiled innocently at Mrs. Hickenbottom. "Anyway, the real reason I came is to see if Shawn still hung out around here."

"No not really. He's usually out on the road a lot. I hardly get to see him myself anymore." She said looking up from the horses to Arianna, "But if you want to hang out for a little while he should be coming in sometime today, for the first time in months."

"I don't know." Arianna began, "I don't want to be any trouble."

"Trouble?" Mrs. Hickenbottom laughed, "Child, I don't know how many times I've taken care of you when your mother wasn't home."

"True." Arianna laughed as she helped Mrs. Hickenbottom throw hay into the stalls.

Shawn pulled up into his mother's driveway, and found a red mustang parked in his usual parking space. _'hmm..' _he thought as he parked his car. _'now people know not to park in my space.' _He said walking past the mustang and up the porch stairs. "Mom" He called as he opened up the front door soon realizing that nothing was running, no television, no radio, no dishwasher. _'that's odd.' _he thought placing his bags down on the floor, _'mom normally has something running.' _"Mom." He called again starting to get concerned. "Are you home?" He asked walking past the den and into the kitchen. "Mom" He called again. _'Where could she be?" _he asked his self as he glanced out the kitchen window that was facing the horse stables, and saw his mother and two other women feeding the horses. He walked out the back door and started making his way over towards them.

Tori looked up and saw Shawn approaching them. She couldn't think of what to say so she slapped Arianna's arm a million times to get her attention. "Oww." She said rubbing her arm, "What's that big deal?" She asked. Tori just started pointing behind her, "You are some kind of nutcase." She said glancing behind her to see Shawn walking up to them. She quickly stood up and turned around. He looked absolutely gorgeous. His long wavy blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was casually laying on his left shoulder, and his body was to die for. She couldn't even believe it was the same guy she knew ten years ago.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Hickenbottom said as she made her way over to him. "Glad to see your back." She said throwing her arms around her son's neck giving him a hug.

"It's good to finally be back home for a while." He said as they pulled away glancing up at the two girls a couple feet away, locking eyes with Arianna.

"Oh God." Arianna nervously whispered, "What do I do?" She asked hoping Tori would answer.

"Give him a minute." She whispered back, "He'll approach you."

Shawn couldn't take his eyes off of Arianna. He couldn't believe that he was actually seeing her again after ten years, and it only rekindled all his feelings for her. He started to slowly make his way over to her not taking his eyes off of her for a moment, stopping only a few inches in front of her. She was still as beautiful as ever, and only this time her shimmering green eyes weren't hidden behind black plastic and glass. "Ari?" Arianna nodded a smile coming across her face as she looked up at him. "Oh my God." He whispered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her back not wanting to let her go, "You have no idea how much I missed you." He said placing his head on top of her's; the tears burning his eyes, but managed to hold them back.

"I'm sure I have an idea." She replied wrapping her arms around his back holding him just as tight if not tighter as a tear streamed down her cheek. Arianna honestly had no idea how much she really missed Shawn until now. He hadn't hugged her like this since her father died twelve years ago. Shawn hesitantly pulled away from Arianna and saw a second tear stream down her face.

"Hey." He said looking into her green eyes that he always found himself getting lost in, "None of that." He said wiping the tear from her cheek. "Your going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Ah it's fine." He said giving her a warm smile, "You want to introduce me to your friend over here?" He asked glancing at Tori who smiled at him.

"Sure." She said walking over to Tori with Shawn close behind her. "Shawn this is Tori. Tori." She said pointing behind her, "Shawn."

"Hi." Tori replied looking at Shawn adoringly.

"Hi." He said giving Tori an odd look.

"You're even hotter in person." She said smiling up at him like a star struck teenager.

"Well thank-you." He replied.

"Sure." She said glancing over at her friend, "But I'll tell you what." She said looking at the both of them realizing that all the two of them really wanted to do was be alone. "I'm going to go inside with Mrs. Hickenbottom here and let you two have some alone time." She said walking over towards Shawn's mom. "I figured it be best if we go inside and let them catch up on some things." She said.

"I couldn't agree more." Mrs. Hickenbottom replied, "I've been wishing for ten years for the two of them to actually get together."

"You and Angie both." She said as they walked into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't know what is going on, but I seem to be getting an error message every time I want to update and place a new chapter. Is it just me or has everybody been getting that error message. Anyway, I have finally come up with a title for my new story, although, it is still up in the air; I'm not sure yet. Anywho the title I have picked out (for now at least), is "This Is My Time", but I'm not able to post anything at the moment because of that error message. So, here is the next chapter to my story; I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 6**

"I was beginning to think they weren't ever going to leave." Shawn said turning to face Arianna whose emerald green eyes were already looking up at him.

"I know." She agreed, "I was becoming slightly antsy."

"Really?" He asked, curious to know why she wanted them to be alone so bad; not that it was a bad thing of course. He just wanted to know how she really felt. Arianna could tell by the way Shawn was looking at her that he just wanted to pull her close to him, hold her tight, and passionately kiss her. Although, she definitely wouldn't mind it she didn't want to come in between he and Lisa or whoever is wife may be.

"What about Lisa?" She asked hoping to take his mind off of kissing her. Shawn sighed he hated when moments got ruined like that, and looked over at the horses.

"Can we talk?" He asked glancing back down at her.

"Sure."

Shawn nodded and walked over to the horse stable, and unlocked a couple stalls pulling two horses out, and saddled them up, "I thought it be better to take a ride to the lake and talk. It's a lot more peaceful and quiet." He said pulling the horses over towards where Arianna was standing. "I mean if that's okay with you."

Arianna nodded, "Yeah." she agreed, although, she wasn't to sure about the whole lake idea; she thought that it was just a little too romantic for a married man to take a female friend.

"Okay good." He said giving her the reins to the smaller horse. "I was hoping you wouldn't turn it down besides it used to be our hangout."

"Oh yeah." She said following Shawn down the trail that lead through the woods where the lake was hidden; remembering all the good times they had shared, and even the sad ones. A few minutes later they arrived at the lake. "Wow." Arianna said as she hopped of her horse and tied it to the tree trunk. "It hasn't changed a bit."

Shawn smiled, as he got of his horse and tied him next to Arianna's horse. "I've tried to keep it up since you left." He said walking up beside her. "Hoping and praying that you would come back one day."

She looked over at him, and smiled. She thought that was really sweet of him to do, "That's really sweet of you."

Shawn smiled, "Your welcome." He said looking down into her eyes taking a couple more inches towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him not once taking his eyes away from her's. "I would do anything for you; anything to make you happy."

As much as hearing that meant the world to Arianna she knew better than to make a move. She didn't want to make a mistake that could possibly ruin his marriage, or their friendship. Shawn attempted to lean down and give her a kiss, but Arianna pulled away, "Shawn, we can't." She said, "I don't want to be known for ruining your marriage."

Shawn couldn't believe that Arianna was still tuck on that, "Marriage? What marriage?" He asked slightly raising his voice in frustration, "Where are you getting this information from?"

"You mean your not married?" She asked.

"No." He said shaking his head, "I never was."

"So what happened with you a Lisa?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"Ari, there is something that I should tell you." He said taking a seat in front of the water, "And should of told you a long time ago, before everything got ruined."

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"First of all Lisa and I never dated." He said glancing over at Arianna, "She was jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" Arianna laughed, "But why? She had the beauty, the friends, and the popularity; She had it all. Why would she be jealous of a nerd like me."

"You had the one thing that she really wanted." He said glancing down at the water trying to avoid making eye contact with her, for he was to shy to look at her.

"What was that?"

Shawn sighed he didn't know how to tell her, or even what to say, "Ari, I've liked you for as long as I can remember. You've had my head spinning since we were children, but as a child I didn't know what that feeling really was. Then once we started high school I slowly began to realize what I was feeling, and when you told me that you were moving away I just knew I had to tell you how I felt."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." He said still trying to avoid making eye contact with her. "I was afraid that you would reject me. I felt that I wasn't good enough for you."

Arianna placed her hand up underneath his chin and turned his head so that she could actually look into his blue eyes. "You're wrong." She admitted, releasing his chin "Shawn, I liked you just as much if not more than you liked me, and when you and Lisa told me that you guys were a couple it tore me apart." She said looking away down into the water, "I had to get out of town. I couldn't bare to see you two together."

"Lisa said that." Shawn corrected, "I didn't."

"Still though, why didn't you tell me the truth?" She asked looking back at Shawn.

"Believe me I tried." He said, "As soon as you left the school after graduation I started heading over, and when I finally got to your house you mom had told me that you had already left."

Arianna was ashamed that she left so quickly. She didn't even give Shawn the chance to correct the whole misunderstanding. Then she began to think of all the what ifs. What if I gave Shawn the chance to make things right, What if I would have stayed in town a little bit longer, What if I would have not stopped talking to Shawn; where would I be right now. Would I have ever met Nick? Would Shawn and I actually be together at this moment.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked noticing the expression painted across Arianna's face.

"Yeah." She said looking at him giving him a small smile. "I'm fine."

Shawn nodded, he didn't believe her, but he didn't want to pry, "Anyway enough about me." He said with a smile, "Tell me about yourself and waht you've been up to."

Arianna shook her head, "Not much. I dropped out of college after my sophomore year too much pressure and work."

"And I always thought you were the smart one." He said with a smile, "I never thought you'd be the one to give up."

"I know." She laughed, "Pretty astonishing, huh?"

"Yeah." He agreed, "So what did you do after that?"

"Well, I started bar-tending at a local restaurant, and I also met Nick while I was working there."

"Nick?" He asked curiously, "Is he a boyfriend or something?"

"He's an ex boyfriend." She said, "A complete ass hole."

"Do I have to go kick some ass?" He asked.

"No." She laughed, "He just didn't work out."

Shawn nodded, he didn't want to get into details with Arianna. He could tell just by the way she said his name that she wasn't comfortable with talking about him. "Well, I'm sorry you guys didn't work out."

"It's all for the best I guess." She said, "I mean it brought me back home, and I finally got to see you again after ten years."

"True." He agreed, "And I'm glad that you came back."

Arianna smiled, "So, have you been with anybody since I last saw you?"

"To be honest I really don't have time to have a girlfriend; I'm always on the go. I don't have time for anything, but I have had a couple of flings with some of the females I work with, but nothing serious." He said, feeling ashamed that he actually told her that. Arianna didn't know why, but hearing Shawn say that actually upset her, made her feel slightly jealous.

"I bet." She said, "A girl would be crazy not to want to be with you."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I'm just going to say it and get it off my chest because I know you want to hear it." She said looking at him, "Shawn, you are a very attractive man, and always have been. Hell, I've been crazy about you since high school. All I have ever wanted is to be able to call you mine; even still to this day, but sadly Shawn I do think it will work."

"Wait?" He asked suddenly feeling like he got stabbed in the heart, "What are you saying?"

"Shawn, I'm not the same person I was ten years ago." She said feeling the tears burn her eyes, "I'm a bar-tending college drop out who has no future. I've made a mistake that I will forever be ashamed of, and I still don't know what kind of consequences will follow it. I don't want to put you in danger or ruin your life. I'm just a shadow of who I used to be." She said the tears finally falling down her face, "You have so much to look forward to, and I want you to enjoy that."

"Ari." He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him, lying her head on his shoulder, "What the hell happened?"

"Shawn." She said pulling away from him and standing up, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said untying the horse climbing on top.

"Ari wait." He called, but it was too late she was already gone. Shawn untied his horse and started riding back to his house as quick as he could in hopes to catch Arianna. He saw her pulling the horse back into it's stall. He quickly hopped off the horse and ran after her. "Arianna!" He called catching up to her, "Please talk to me." He begged, "I want to know what's going on."

"No Shawn." She said, "I got to go." She said walking into his house. "Tori, we got to go." She said grabbing her friend's arm.

"Wait." Tori said as she was pulled out the front door. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said, "I just want to go home."

Shawn walked into the house and saw his mom just standing up in the kitchen in complete shock. "Shawn, what happened?" She asked.

Shawn took a seat in the kitchen, "I honestly have no idea." He said, "We were just talking and having a good time, and then all of the sudden she told me how she felt about me and how she knew it just wouldn't work."

"What?"

"I don't know, she said that she is just a shadow of who she used to be, and she didn't want to put me in danger or ruin my life with the mistakes that she has made."He said getting up, "I got to go talk to her." He said walking out of the kitchen.

"No." His mother said, stopping him in his tracks looking back at her. "Give her some time."

"What?" He said turning to face his mother.

Mrs. Hickenbottom nodded, "Trust me son." She said, "She will come and find you when she is ready to talk."

"What if she doesn't come back?"

"Trust me Shawn." She said, "She will come and find you when the time is ready."

Shawn hesitantly nodded, and walked down the hall towards the front door. He picked up his bags and walked upstairs to his room and began unpacking, trying to figure out what was up with Arianna. He was worried about her and really wanted to go see her, but he knew his mother was probably right. As soon as he finished unpacking he collapsed on the bed and put his mind to rest, and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I went back and did some reediting to my story, and found out that I had completely missed a chapter. I'm sorry if there was any confusion between chapters 5 and 6, but I did go back and change it. Rereading chapters 5 and 6 will probably be ideal. Again, sorry for any confusion. Also I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry. The system being down didn't help, and work has been crazy, and I just also came back from Wrestlemania. (It was a blast!) So finally here is the new chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter 7**

Four weeks has gone by since Arianna and Shawn last spoke or even saw each other. Shawn had been sitting on pins and needles ever since Arianna ran off when they were sitting at the lake. He was hoping and praying that it wasn't something that he had said or done to upset her. Arianna on the other hand was feeling guilty and angry with herself for getting up and running away like that. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see or talk to her again because it was just a repeat of what she had done to him ten years before. She just didn't want Shawn getting involved with her since she ruined her life; especially now that she has found out that she was pregnant with her ex boyfriend's baby. She did, however, feel that she needed to go and apologize to Shawn for taking off like that.

Tori poked her head in Arianna's room, and saw that she was dressed in a red tank top, black shorts with a red belt, and on her freshly polished toenails she wore her red flip flops. "Hey" Arianna said as she opened up her jewelry box and noticed Tori in the doorway.

"What you looking so hot for?" Tori asked.

Arianna smiled as she pulled out her black hoop earrings, "I thought I'd go by and apologize to Shawn." She said hooking her earrings. "I hope we can still be friends after all I've done to him."

"So, you're going to tell him about the baby?"

"I don't know." She said, "I don't want to push him to far away."

Tori sighed, "Ari, you know if you two actually hit it off he's going to eventually find out." She said sitting on the edge of Arianna's bed, "I think it'd be best to tell him now, so he doesn't think you cheated on him later."

"True." Arianna said turning to face her best friend, "But who said I was going to go out with him?"

"You were all for it when you got here."

"I know." Arianna said, "But I don't want to put the burden of a child on him; especially one that isn't his."

"So, if he asks you out your going to turn him down?" Tori asked. shocked to hear Arianna say that.

"Yeah." She said, "Because he deserves so much better. Plus with his career he doesn't have the time for a kid; especially one that isn't his."

"I think you're making a huge mistake, but it is your life." Tori said with a shrug.

"Thank-you." Arianna said, "I really didn't want to hear all the preaching today." She smiled, "I'll be back later."

"Okay." Tori said, "But I want you to think about it before you tell him no."

"Okay." Arianna yelled as she walked down the stairs towards the front door.

Shawn knew he was going to be leaving soon, but he wanted to stop by to see Arianna before he left. He grabbed his keys and started heading out the door. He was planning to drive over there, but he decided to just walk, besides it would give the two of them more time to talk. Plus he wanted to get a few things off of his chest, and wanted to get some things straight. He wanted to know if Arianna still felt the same about him as she did ten years ago.

Arianna started walking down the street and from a distance she saw somebody making their way in her direction. As they got closer she noticed it to be Shawn. A smile came across her face as she quickly walked up to him, "Shawn?" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"I guess we had the same idea." He laughed hugging her back. "I was scared that you were mad at me."

Arianna laughed and pulled away, "What?" She asked, "Why would I be mad?"

"I dunno." He said, "I didn't know if I had done something wrong."

"No." She said, "I just had a lot of things on my mind at the time, and I'm really sorry about that."

"Aw." He said, "It's no problem." He said wrapping his arm around her waist as the two of them made their way back to his place. "I was thinking maybe I could take you out for a early dinner, or something because I really want to talk to you."

"That sounds great." She said, "I am kind of hungry." She said, she just hoped that her morning sickness wouldn't kick in while they were out. They got back to his place,and Arianna walked up to his car; she was about to open the door when Shawn quickly jumped in front of her.

"I don't think so." He said opening the door for her, "That is my job."

"Oh." Arianna laughed, "A gentlemen are we?"

"Of course." He smiled closing her door. "Any where special you want to go?" He asked getting in on the other side.

"No." She said looking over at Shawn, "I'm fine with anything."

"Well, how does a small cafe sound to you?" He asked, "I'm trying to stay away from the big crowds. I don't really want to run into any fans; I just want it to be you and I tonight."

"That sounds fine."

"Good." He replied with a nod as the two of them started driving down the road.

Shawn pulled into the cafe and the two of them got out the car. They walked into the cafe where they were greeted by the hostess. "How many?" She politely asked.

"Just two." He said, "And if it's possible can it be a very secluded area?"

"Sure." She smiled as she led the two of them towards the back of the cafe. "Is this fine?" She asked placing the menus down on the table.

"Perfect." He smiled, giving her a small tip.

"Thank-you sir." She said, "Your waitress will be right with you."

"No. Thank-you." He said with a smile. The hostess smiled and walked back over to her post. "Anyway." He said turning his attention back to Arianna. "I'm really glad I got to see you again."

"Me too." she smiled.

"It was driving me crazy." He said, "I was hoping and praying that you weren't mad, and that I got to see you at least one more time before I leave again."

"Your leaving?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah." He said, "I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I got to get back to work."

"I'm really sorry." She said, "I shouldn't have taken so long to come back to you."

"No it's fine." He said, "Because I'm hoping to actually keep in contact this time."

"I'd like that." Arianna nodded with a smile.

The waitress made her way to the table, "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Water." Arianna replied.

"And for you?"She asked looking at Shawn.

"Same."

"Alright I'll be right back." She said walking off.

"Also, there is some things I want to get off my chest." He said looking over at Arianna.

"Okay."

"Arianna, I really like you a lot, and I'd like to take this up to the next level."

Arianna took a deep breath; she loved hearing him say that, but she knew she couldn't put this baby in his life, "Shawn, I don't know."

"What?" He asked. "I thought you liked me?" He asked literally feeling his heart shatter.

"I do." She said, "But it wouldn't work."

"How do you know?" He asked. "I know I'm always on the road, but I would always have time for you."

Arianna felt her heart break with every word she told him, "It has nothing to do with your traveling. It's me." She stated. "You don't want to be stuck with somebody like me." she said the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not the same person I was ten years ago. I've made mistakes."

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Ari, we've all made mistakes." He said, "Hell, I've made quite a few."

"Like what?" She asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Well for one." He began taking a deep breath, "I let you get away from me once, and I'll be damned if I let that happen again." He said looking Arianna straight in the eyes, "Two, I got so wasted one time when I was on the road I fucking screwed two girls I worked with at one time, and three I've done a hell of amount of drugs; more than you can count on your fingers." Arianna's eyes widened when she heard everything Shawn had done. "I know that sounds awful, but I swear to you I've learned my lessons, and I'm through with all of that shit."

"I really hope so." she said, "But even so I can't do this to you."

"Do what?" He asked, "What could be so bad that you wouldn't want to put me in the situation?"

Arianna took a deep breath and looked down at the table. "Shawn, you know how I told you about my ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and I swear to God if I ever see that piece of shit I'll tear him apart."

"Well, anyway." She began before getting all choked up. The tears started streaming again and she placed her head in her hands. "Shawn, we just can't okay. This isn't your burden to carry."

"Just tell me what it is at least, so I'll know why you turned me down and won't forever wonder why." Arianna was quiet a minute as she tried to pull herself together. She took another deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up to see Shawn looking back at her, concern filled his blue eyes. "I'm your friend." He said, "You can tell me anything, and I won't ever look at you any different." He took his hands and placed them around her's; taking them away from her head, holding them gently in his. "So please, tell me what it is."

"I just found out a couple days ago that I'm pregnant." She quietly stated shyly looking up at Shawn.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry." she replied.

"Is that it?" He asked with a smile, his mind at ease.

"Yeah?" She asked slightly confused that he was taking it so lightly.

"Oh my God." He laughed, "A baby, isn't going to burden me."

"But it's not your baby." She said.

"So." He said. "It doesn't have to be mine in order for me to want to be with you."

"Really?" she asked a small smile came across her face.

"A baby isn't going to keep me from you. I don't care whose it is." He said still holding her hands in his. "I really like you a lot and have for a long time. I would be stupid to let you get away from me like I did ten years ago over something so petty. Besides, I'm sure the little one needs a father figure, and I'd be honored to be that guy." He said with a smile "So, what do you say about giving this a shot?" He asked, "Something we should of done ten years ago."

Arianna nodded, "Okay."

"So you're in?"

"I'm in." She smiled.

"Great."

The waitress made her way back to the table, "I'm sorry it took so long, but it looked like you guys were in deep conversation, and I hated to interrupt." She said placing the cups on the table along with a couple straws.

"No, it's fine." Shawn said smiling at the waitress releasing Arianna's hands.

"So are we ready to order?" she asked pulling out her little pad.

"I think so." He replied, "Go ahead." He said nodding over at Arianna to put her order in.

They placed their orders in and ate dinner just talking about the old times sharing a laugh here and there. After dinner the two of them left the restaurant and started walking to the door. Arianna reached out and was about to open the door once again, but Shawn grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What did I say?" He asked opening the door for her.

"Oh yeah." She laughed, "I forgot. You're a gentlemen."

"Thank-you." He said shutting the car door.

Shawn drove her back to her house and walked her up to the door. "I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight." He said.

"I did too." She said, "Probably the most enjoyable time I've had in a long time." She said with a smile.

"In ten years?" He joked.

"Yeah." She laughed, "Just don't tell Tori that."

Shawn smiled, "Better not. She just might have a fit, and she already seems crazy."

"She is, but thank-you for tonight."

"Sure." He said with a nod, "It's the least I could do for my lady." He said, "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually saying that now."

"I love it." Arianna smiled.

"Good because you are going to start hearing that a lot." He said, "Anyway I'm going to call you tomorrow when I get to New York." He said heading back towards his car.

"Whoa." she said grabbing his arm, "Where do you think you are going without a kiss?" She asked, "God, and here I thought you loved me." She joked.

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "I didn't want to go to far and upset you."

"Please." She said, "I'm not going to see you again until when? I don't think that's pushing to far."

The two of them stood for once toe to toe. They both couldn't believe that this moment had finally come, and were bit nervous. Shawn slid his hand over her ear and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. Arianna shyly smiled up at him as he leaned forward and inched closer to her lips. Their eyes closed as their lips touched. A simple kiss quickly turned into a deeper more intimate kiss. Shawn and Arianna both felt their hearts pounding and the heat rising inside of them. Neither one of them had ever felt that in a kiss; at least not until now.

"Wow." Shawn stated as they slowly pulled away.

"I know." Arianna agreed as the two of them stared into each other eyes.

"If I don't see you tomorrow before I leave, I'll call you once I get there." He said as he slowly started walking towards his car.

"Okay." Arianna sadly whispered hesitantly letting his hand go. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I swear to you that I'm going to send a couple tickets to you and Tori so you can come to one of the shows." He called out to her as he got into his car.

"Thank-you." She called back, "We'd love to go."

Shawn waved to her as he began to drive off. Arianna smiled and waved back; watching Shawn's tail lights disappear down the street and around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm so glad I fixed those chapter errors, and I hope if you went back reread it that it made more since. Anyway sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm in the process of writing my next fic, and it's a new aim towards my writing. I'll update you more once I've gotten the chapter finished. So here is the new chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it. **

**Chapter 8**

Tori had been lying down in Arianna's bedroom reading her favorite book, waiting on her friend's return. She couldn't wait to hear how things went with she and Shawn. Tori heard a car pull up into the driveway. She slammed her book down on the bed, and quickly got up off the bed and walked towards the window. She watched as the two of them got out of the car, and walked up the driveway. A smile crossed her face when she saw how happy the two of them looked together. It was obvious that the two of them belonged together.

She saw Shawn slowly starting to walk back towards his car. _'No' _she sadly thought, hoping the two of them would lock lips. Then she saw Arianna's hand grab a hold of Shawn's arm and pulled him back towards her. Tori pressed her face up against the glass in order to see what was going to happen. That's when her heart melted; she saw Shawn gently push Arianna's hair behind her ear and gaze intimately into Arianna's emerald green eyes. _'Oh please.' _she thought _'kiss her.' _ as she hoped and prayed that he would kiss Arianna. That's when she saw it coming, the lovesick, desiring need of wanting to hold somebody you love close in your arms, fell across the face of Shawn. Then within moments she saw the two of them lock lips for the first time. Even though she was not the one being kissed she heard the fireworks and saw the sparks once their lips met. She saw Shawn slide his hand through her hair as he deepened the kiss with so much passion that she felt her heart melt all the way to the floor. To her seeing them together sharing that intimate kiss was like watching a romantic drama that made her eyes tear up.

She watched as the two slowly parted and stared into each others eyes a moment before Shawn slowly started walking towards his car. Tori watched as Shawn drove away, and started running down the stairs towards the front door. She heard the door click and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Arianna slowly walked in a grin on her face. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't even notice Tori standing a couple feet in front of her. Arianna leaned against the back of the door and closed her eyes feeling weak at the knees.

"So I'm assuming you took my advice?" She asked interrupting Arianna's fantasies and thoughts.

Arianna opened her eyes slightly startled by the voice, and looked at Tori who was still standing at the foot of the stairs, "I did." She replied still smiling.

"Good. I'm glad you did because I can see just how much you two really love each other." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Just imagine what would of happened if you didn't take my advice. You wouldn't be as giddy and happy as you are right now. Now would you?" She asked making her way back up the stairs.

"Definitely not." She replied still feeling the intensity of the kiss within her heart and knees.

"Now I want you to tell me everything." Tori stated walking the last couple of stairs to the second floor. Arianna followed Tori upstairs, and into the bedroom.

Shawn pulled into his driveway and took his keys out of ignition, and just quietly sat there for a moment, just thinking about what just happened. He finally got the girl he always wanted, and in the same night got the kiss he always dreamed about. The kiss that blew his mind; that set the fireworks off. He knew that he had found the right girl, and its funny how she had been there pretty much his whole life. Shawn smiled thinking about it all, and slowly got out of his car. He hated to leave first thing in the morning without seeing Ari. It was only Saturday, and he didn't have a show until Monday. He figured he'd call Vince and tell him that he would be taking a later flight to New York. He walked into his house and up the stairs towards his bedroom. He picked up the phone and called Vince.

"Hello?" a ruff gruff voice answered.

"Hey Vince it's Shawn." He replied.

"There you are man." He replied, "I was wondering what was going on haven't heard from you."

"I know." He replied, "I've been doing a lot of catching up, but I was just calling to let you know that I'm not going to be flying in first thing tomorrow morning. I probably won't be in until about ten o'clock."

"Shawn, you know we got rehearsals Sunday morning."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm going to be there. I just want a little bit of extra time that's all."

"Sure man." Vince stated, "No problem, just don't be late Sunday morning."

"I won't." He said, "And thanks." and with that the two of them hung up, and Shawn laid back in his bed. He was glad he could spend that little bit of extra time with Arianna tomorrow.

Arianna and Tori sat on the bed and chatted all about what had happened and what was going on between the two of them, "So, he's okay about the whole baby thing?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile, "He actually told me that he wanted to be in the baby's life; like a father figure, and I'd really like that."

"Wow!" Tori stated in surprise, "Most men wouldn't have any part of that."

"I know, but Shawn." She drifted off as she thought about Shawn, "He's not like most guys he has a heart."

Tori looked at her friend and could tell that she was thinking awfully hard about something, and she wanted to know what it was, "Ari, I can tell by looking at you that you got something else on your mind."

Arianna laughed, she didn't know how Tori knew all these things, "Damn, you should be a psychologist. You notice whenever there is something on my mind."

"I know." She replied, "So I've been told a million times, but I'm just not the school type, and you know that. I'm not spending eight years in school just to figure out how to help somebody when I can do that now without any books, but anyway back to what we were talking about." She paused a moment to look at Arianna, "What's on your mind?"

"I dunno." She said gazing down shyly at the bed, "Maybe I'm being too naive and pushy, but I was thinking about giving the baby Shawn's name."

"Whoa!" Tori stated shaking her head, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." She said, "Let's see how things go between the two of you before you decide to do this. Plus you need to know if that is what Shawn wants. I mean after all it's not his kid."

"I know." She started, "Your right." Arianna agreed a smile forming across her lips, "Like you always are." She laughed, "But I see the two of us together with a family of our own in the future."

"Still." Tori began, "Wait awhile before you spring that on him." She said, "You already told him one big thing let's not do it again just yet. You don't want to push him away do you?"

"No." Arianna replied dreamily, her mind once again drifting to Shawn.

"Okay." Tori replied, "So let's not tell him that yet."

Arianna nodded, and walked towards the bathroom, "I'm getting a shower." She said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Tori nodded and knew that was Arianna's way of telling her to go to her own room. She grabbed her book off of the bed and walked out the door towards the guest bedroom. She turned the over head light off, and shut the door. Tori walked over to the bed, and flicked on the lamp that set on the nightstand. She got up underneath the sheets and read her book until she feel asleep.

Shawn lied down in his bed, looking out the window at the clear starry sky with the crescent moon shining in through his bedroom. He couldn't help but keep thinking about Arianna. He knew he had to do something special for her before he left tomorrow. He didn't know what, but he knew it was going to be big. He wanted Arianna to know how much he cared for her and wanted to be with her. He wanted her to know that he was her's no matter how far apart they were. Many ideas flooded his mind, but he knew he could only choose one. He sighed and decided to make the big decision tomorrow before he went to visit.

As for Arianna, she stepped out of the shower, and put on her pj's and slowly started walking towards the bedroom. She flipped the over head light on and shut the door behind her. She looked over at her dresser and saw the picture of she and Shawn at homecoming senior year. She walked over to it and picked it up, a smile crossing her face. She knew she had an empty frame in her box of old junk. She walked to her closet and pulled the old box out. She dug through it until she came across the frame. Placing the box back in the closet she walked back over to the dresser, and picked up the picture, and gently slid it into the frame.

"Who would have ever thought." She whispered as she looked at Shawn's picture. "That I would ever be able to call you mine." A smile on her face. She set the picture on the nightstand next to her bed. Looking at the picture one more time she got up and walked over to the light switch and turned the over head light off. She pulled the covers back crawled into bed with Shawn being the last thing on her mind before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you liked my last chapter. Here is my new chapter, and I just thought that I would let you all know that this story may actually have a sequel. Since I'm coming close to finishing this story, I'm debating on whether or not to do it? What do you guys think? Should I make the sequel or let it be? Also I thought you guys might want to check out my new story called, "When It Rains; It Pours. It's my first attempt at slash. Well, at least it has slash reference. Anyway, if you guys want to please feel free to check it out, and let me know if you like it. Also let me know what you think about a sequel. Hope to hear from you.  
**

**Chapter 9**

Shawn woke up early the next morning he had things that he had to do today. He got his shower, and put on a nice blue Ralph Lauren collared polo with a pair of black jeans with a pair of his nice black shoes. He pulled his hair back and was about to wrapped a hair tie around it when he decided to just let in down today. He dropped the band and released his hair. His wavy blond hair fell neatly over his shoulders. He took a brush along with a little bit of gel and combed threw it. Attempting kill some of the wave; it didn't turn out quite how he wanted, but it worked. He picked his keys up off the dresser and placed his wallet in his back pocket. He walked down stairs and headed out the front door towards his car.

He stuck his key into ignition and started the car up. He opened up his sunglass holder, and pulled out his highly expensive sunglasses. Once sliding the glasses onto the bridge of his nose he backed out of the driveway. He decided it would be best to stop at the mall first. He knew that he'd be recognized, but at this point he didn't care. He just needed to get a special gift for Arianna.

He pulled into the mall parking lot and turned the car off. He slid the sunglasses off of his nose and folded them in his shirt. He stepped outside of his car and began to make his way into the mall. As he was walking by he noticed a couple and their son staring him down. He gave them a small smile and a friendly nod as he walked by acknowledging them.

"Mommy!" The little boy squealed recognizing Shawn right off of the bat, "It's Shawn Michaels!"

"Well, go up to him." His mother encouraged, "Get an autograph." She said shoving the little boy towards him. "Hell, I'll get one for myself." She said quickly walking up to Shawn. The little boy ran after his mom with the father following closely behind. As much as Shawn hated to stop he heard what they were saying. He stopped and turned around to see all of them coming up to him. "Please Mr. Michaels can we get a few autographs and pictures?" The mother asked anxiously.

"Sure." Shawn smiled pulling a pen out of his pocket. He signed all three off them autographs and patiently took a couple of photos with the family.

"Thank-you so much Mr. Michaels." The lady said, "We really appreciate it." She said with a smile, "Especially this little one here." She added placing a hand on her son's head.

"Sure." He replied with a smile. "No problem." He added placing his pen back into his pocket. Shawn watched as they walked off; the whole family hand in hand. It only made him think of Arianna and her child, and the one day that they would be a happy family just like them. As they got into the car Shawn turned and continued to make his journey to the mall.

He walked into the automatic sliding doors the wind blowing his hair back behind his shoulders. The moment he stepped into the mall it was as if time had suddenly stopped. He felt all the stares, and even caught a couple teen girls dreamily staring at him as he walked by. Even though it made him feel slightly uncomfortable he smiled and gave them a friendly nod as he walked by. To make matters worst he over heard a couple of fiftty year old women whispering, and all he heard which was enough were the two words 'hot' and 'sexy.' Hearing those two women say that made him want to gag. Relief suddenly hit Shawn once he spotted the Kay Jewelers sign. "Thank God." He muttered as he walked towards the store.

"Hello." All the associates chimed as he walked inside the store.

"Hello." He replied as we walked over to the glass case of beautiful and shiny necklaces.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" The lady asked as she slowly approached Shawn.

"Yeah." Shawn replied looking up at the lady. "I'm looking for something that I can give to my girlfriend." He began, "You see, I'm going to be leaving on business in a few hours and I want to give her something that will prove to her how much I love her, and that I will forever be her's."

"Aww." She said surprising both her and Shawn. She honestly did not mean for that to slip out. Shawn looked up at her taken aback by her reaction, "I'm sorry." She said, "I'm not used to hearing things like that. It's so sweet."

Shawn laughed a little, "Nah, it's alright." He said.

"Well." The sales associated stated making her way over to the rings. "You could give her a ring."

Shawn rose an eyebrow, "I'm not looking for an engagement ring." He said, "Well, at least not at the moment."

"No." She stated with a laugh, "These don't have to be used as engagement rings." She said, "They can be used to symbolize promise." She said pulling out the white gold band with a rose pink stone. "You know, like a promise ring."

"Okay." Shawn nodded, "That sounds like the way to go." He said, "But wow." He said with a shake of his head as he looked down at the rings. "Their all so beautiful." He said, "I don't know which to pick." He laughed.

"Well." She said placing the ring back into the glass case. "Do you know her favorite color?"

Shawn had to think for a minute. He hadn't heard her say her favorite color since high school. He placed a hand on his head and rubbed his forehead. "Wow." He said, "I can't remember." The lady fiddled with another ring that was in the glass case. It was a white gold band with a lavender stone sitting in between two 1 1/2 carat diamonds. As Shawn saw her pull the ring he remembered that Arianna like the color purple. "That's it." He said with a smile. "Her favorite color is purple."

"Well, do you think she would like this ring?" The lady asked.

Shawn nodded his head, "I'm sure she would love it, and it would look so well with her complexion."

The lady smiled, she was happy that she could help Shawn figure out what the best ring for his girlfriend would be. The lady rang him up and handed Shawn the small bag. "Hey." She called as Shawn was headed out the store. Shawn stopped and looked at the lady, "Bring her by." She smiled, "I want to meet the lucky girl."

Shawn nodded, "I will." He smiled walking out of the store, and headed out the door towards his car. He decided to make one last stop at the floral shop. He pulled into an empty parking space, and walked into the shop.

"Hello" The elderly lady greeted him.

"Hello" He replied. After walking around the store for a few minutes he decided to get the crystal vase with two dozen white roses. Along the way towards the register he picked up a teddy bear that looked like it would attach easily to the vase. Satisfied with all he got for Ari he decided that it was time to check out.

"Did you find everything alright?" the elderly lady asked as she slowly approached the register at which Shawn was standing pulling out his wallet.

"I did." Shawn replied with a smile as he handed her over the cash. "And thank-you." He said as he took the vase and started walking out the door.

He pulled out his keys and opened up the car, quickly getting inside. He took his sunglasses off of his shirt and slid them onto his face, and began to drive off. Finally he was on his way to see Arianna and he couldn't wait, but for some reason he began to feel the nerves kick in. The closer he got to her house the more nervous he got. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he was literally feeling butterflies flitting around in his stomach. He pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. Tori heard a car pull up and glanced out the window.

"Oh Ari." She called recognizing the car.

"Yeah?" She asked wrapping her hair tie around the end of her french braid.

"Your Romeo is here." She replied.

"What?" Arianna asked surprised, "He was supposed to be leaving this morning." she said glancing out the window noticing Shawn's car.

"I dunno maybe he wanted to see you one last time before he left."

Arianna walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs; Tori followed closely behind her. Shawn grabbed the small black velvet box out of the Kay's bag. His heart fluttered as he opened it and looked at the ring again. He shut the box back and grabbed the teddy bear and attached it to the vase of flowers. He took his keys out of ignition, and slid them into his pocket and opened up the door.

"Shawn!" He heard a familiar voice call. Shawn shut the door and looked up to see Arianna running up towards him with Tori slowly following behind. "I thought you left." She said throwing her arms around him giving him a tight loving hug.

"Not yet." He replied sliding his sunglasses up; gently placing them on top of his head. While he used his free hand to hug her back. "I called the boss and told him I was taking a later flight in. I just didn't want to leave you yet." Hearing Shawn say that made her heart flutter. Shawn smiled down at her, and kissed her on the cheek. "And as you can see." He said holding out the beautiful crystal vase that held the freshly cut two dozen white roses that had the adorable teddy bear attached onto it. "I got a couple of gifts for you."

"Aww Shawn." She said taking the vase from him. "There beautiful." She said sniffing at the roses. "Thank-you so much." She said leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips in which he returned to her. "But you know you didn't have to do that."

Shawn smiled, "I know." He replied, "But I love you, and wanted to give you a little surprise before I left, but." He said "That's not it." He smiled reaching into his pocket. Arianna handed Tori the vase and watched as Shawn pulled out a small black velvet box. Arianna and Tori both placed a hand up to their mouth in utter surprise.

_'Was it really' _Arianna wondered, _'Was it to early? Is he asking to marry him?'_ Many thoughts crossed her mind as she looked at the box, "Shawn." Arianna whispered as the tears began to build. Shawn placed a finger to his lips politely shushing her. He slowly opened the box, revealing the white gold band with a lavender stone, and the two 1 1/2 carat diamonds lying on each side of the stone. He pulled the ring out of the box, and looked into Arianna's glassy emerald green eyes.

"Ari." He began. "This is my promise to you." He said taking her left hand in his sliding the ring onto her slender finger. "I love you Arianna, and I have for ten years. God knows how I ever made it without you for as long as I did. The moment I saw you for the first time in ten years it was like senior year all over again because you took my breath away like you always did, and I swear to you Ari, that I am and forever will be yours." He said as he saw a tear roll down the side of Arianna's face. "This ring is to symbolize my promise and commitment to you; at least until I can get the real thing."

Arianna couldn't help herself, but the tears flowed. Shawn kissed Arianna's hand before releasing it. He placed both of his hands on Arianna's soft warm cheeks using his thumbs to wipe the tears. He lifted her face so that he could actually look into her eyes. Shawn leaned down and kissed Arianna on the lips with such love and passion that she fell weak at the knees. After a couple of seconds they slowly pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"Shawn" She whispered as the two of them gazed into each others eyes.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course." He said still holding her face in his hands their foreheads touching.

"The baby." She began beginning to feel slightly nervous. "I was wondering.." She paused, "If I could give it your name?"

Shawn couldn't believe what he had just heard. The silence made Arianna all the more nervous until she saw a smile slowly come across his face. "Please." He replied, "I'd love that."

Arianna smiled, and the two of them locked lips once again in a deep passionate kiss. Tori felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. It was so beautiful. It was like watching a fairy-tale come to life. Shawn and Arianna pulled away once again not taking their eyes off of one another. Shawn slowly took his hands off her face and stepped back a little.

"I want to be updated." He said. "I want to know everything about the baby and how it's doing, and when you find out the gender..please tell me." He begged.

Arianna smiled, "I will."

Shawn smiled back, and stepped forward to give her one more kiss before he opened his car door. "I got to go, but I swear Ari, I will send you and Tori some tickets to some of the shows. I can't not go without seeing you." Arianna nodded and gave him a sad smile as he shut the car door. He rolled down the window and waved at her. "I love you."

Arianna loved hearing him say those words to her, "I love you." She called back. Shawn gave her one last look and a smiled as he drove off down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked the last chapter I worked hard on it. I also have my new story up; if you haven't checked it out yet feel free to check it out. I should be updating it soon. Also what do you guys think of a sequel to this story. I've already been brainstorming about the sequel, but what you guys think? Anyway here is the new chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Chapter 10**

It was a long and tiring flight, and Shawn was exhausted. He was ready to check into his hotel and crash. He had hoped the few naps that he did take during his flight that he would be feeling a little better, but no. In between his naps though his mind was elsewhere, on Ari. He hated leaving her behind, but he knew Vince probably didn't want her tagging around all the time. He just hoped that it wouldn't be long before he could fly her in. He didn't know how long he would be able to go without seeing Ari; holding her in his arms, and loving her. Shawn began to feel his eyes grow heavy once again; he closed his eyes attempting to take one last nap before the plane landed.

"Thank-you ladies and gentlemen for flying with us tonight." The pilot announced for the PA system startling Shawn from his light slumber, "We will be landing in the next a couple of minutes." He added, Shawn sat up in his seat and rubbed his eyes getting all the sleep out. He glanced out of the window and noticed that they were now on the runway, "Welcome to New York." The pilot announced as the plane came to a stop. "And have a good night."

Shawn stood up and grabbed his luggage. He couldn't be happier that he was now on the ground and he could check into his hotel and crash. He didn't want to see anybody he just wanted to sleep. Shawn walked down the terminal and headed for the airport exit. He pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by Vince.

"Welcome back Shawn." He said as he stood outside of his limousine.

"Thank-you." He replied, "But what are you doing here?" He asked curiously as he walked over towards Vince.

Vince laughed a little, "I'm here to pick you up."

"What?" Shawn laughed.

"Yeah." Vince replied as he motioned for his chauffeur to grab Shawn's luggage.

"Vince you didn't have to do that." He said as the chauffeur grabbed the luggage from Shawn's hands.

"Sure I did." He said holding the door open for Shawn. Shawn didn't argue he walked past Vince and climbed into the limousine. Vince waited for Shawn to get settled in until he got inside himself. Vince shut the door behind him, "You're one of the best so why not be treated like it?"

Shawn shrugged, "I really don't have an answer for that." Shawn replied with a laugh.

"Okay, so don't question me when I'm doing something nice for you."

"Alright." Shawn replied.

"So, did you enjoy your vacation?" Vince asked as he pulled out to wine glasses and a champagne bottle. "Here you go." He handed Shawn a glass as he opened the bottle and poured him an and Shawn a glass.

"It was nice." Shawn replied with a nod as took a sip of the champagne and sat back in his seat. "I got to some much needed catching up with a close friend."

"Good that's great." Vince smiled sitting back in his seat noticing that Shawn seemed to have spaced out for a moment. "Shawn? You okay?" He asked, curiously looking at Shawn.

Shawn shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied taking another sip of his champagne, "It's just amazing."

"What's that?" Vince asked curious to know what has gotten Shawn so distracted.

"How even after ten years the same person can take your breath away; making it hard to breathe."

Vince rose an eyebrow, was his showstopper in love, "A girl I hope." He joked.

"Of course a girl." Shawn laughed.

"Good because I just knew that you couldn't be gay." Vince replied, "Especially the way you're all over the ladies."

"Well." Shawn began, "That is coming to an end," taking a another sip of the champagne. "Ari, is the one and only now."

"So, I suppose you don't want to go out with us tonight."

"I'd rather not." Shawn replied.

"Not even for a couple hours."

"Vince, I really can't." He said, "Last time I did that I made a huge mistake by sleeping with both Sunny and Marlena, and I'm not taking that chance again and lose Ari."

"Aww Shawn." Vince stated, "The girl has you wrapped around her finger."

"Maybe so, but I'd rather play it safe instead of ruin the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Well, it looks to late to turn around." Vince stated, "We're already here at the club."

Shawn glared at Vince, "Damn you Vince." He said getting out of the limousine.

"It'll be fine Shawn." Vince stated, "Just don't drink yourself senseless."

Shawn rolled his eyes as the two of them walked inside of the club, "Hey Shawn." A drunken Sunny slurred as she walked up to him and began touching and rubbing all over him. Shawn took Sunny's arm and pushed them to her side, "We've missed you." She said, "Come dance with me." she said grabbing Shawn's arm trying to drag him to the dance floor.

"No thank-you." He said pulling his arm away from Sunny and began walking towards the bar with Vince.

"Oh Shawn." Vince said, "You didn't have to be mean to the girl."

"I wasn't being mean." He stated as he sat down at the bar next to Vince, "I'm not getting involved in anything that will wreck what I have with Ari."

Vince shook his head. He had never seen Shawn on such lock-down; it was actually beginning to make Vince angry. Vince bought two drinks for the both of them chatting over Monday's matches and what was going to happen. After about an hour Shawn looked down at his watch and noticed that it was getting late and he needed to start heading to his hotel. He wanted to call Ari before it got to late.

"I'll see you later Vince." Shawn said getting up, "I'm heading back before it gets to late."

Vince nodded, a little upset and bored with the 'new' Shawn. He knew that would be the last time he'd pick Shawn up like that. Shawn pushed his way through the crowd of people and was about out of the club when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Shawn please." Marlena begged, "Have a dance with me and Sunny before you leave."

"I got to go." He said pulling his arm out of Marlena's grip.

"Shawn." She begged.

Shawn sick and angry of the girls bothering him and Vince trying to pressure him into everything that he knew was wrong, finally gave in, "Fine damn it!" He yelled, "If it will shut you and Sunny up and get Vince of my ass!"

A half drunken Marlena laughed Shawn's anger off as she lead him to the dance floor. As the next song started Sunny and Marlena both were all over Shawn as they danced. Shawn felt so guilty about the whole thing, and hated to hide that from Ari, but he knew if he told her it would ruin what they did have and possibly the trust Ari had in him. As soon as the song ended Shawn quickly broke away from Sunny and Marlena and quickly left the club before things could get any worse. He grabbed his luggage out of Vince's limousine and caught a cab to the hotel. He walked into his room and tossed his bags to the floor. He had to call Ari.

Arianna was sitting down going through a book of baby names when the phone rang. She glanced at the clock and figured that it was Shawn. She picked up the cordless phone and placed it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." He said a smile coming across his face; he loved hearing her voice again. "How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing well." She said placing the book down on the bed, "But Shawn, you sound upset." She said, making Shawn's eyes pop open, "Are you okay?"

Shawn sighed, "Okay Ari, I'm just going to be straight up with you. I'm not going to start this off on the wrong foot."

"Shawn?" She said her voice suddenly hurt and upset, "What is it?"

"Vince, my manager picked me up from the airport, and to be honest Ari I really didn't think he was going to do that, but anyway he picked me up and I thought he was going to drive me to the hotel but he didn't. He took me to the club. It's where all the guys hang out when we are in New York. I tried to talk him out of taking me, but he didn't listen. So we went inside the club and he bought me a few drinks. After about an hour of talking with Vince I was leaving and heading back to the hotel, but Sunny and Marlena, the two girls I had a drunken one night stand with a couple years back, stopped me. They had been bugging me all night to dance with them." He said his voice drifting off, as he was expecting this to be the last time he ever spoke to Ari. "I'm sorry Ari, but I danced with them." He felt his heartbreaking by the moment and the tears building up, "And the whole time I wasn't doing anything but thinking about you. It hurt Ari. It hurt that I was dancing with them, but Vince had been on my ass the whole night about being boring and not any fun, and Sunny and Marlena had been bugging me all night to dance with them." He felt a tear roll down his cheek but quickly wiped it. "I'm sorry, but I just cracked."

"Shawn." Arianna replied slightly disappointed in Shawn.

"Look, I can understand if you never want to see me again." He said finally reaching his breaking point, "I broke my promise Ari, and I'm so sorry." He choked as he finally broke down over the phone.

"Shawn, it's okay." She replied, "I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" He asked, "But how when I broke a promise to you Ari?"

"That's all it was right?" Ari asked, "Just a dance right?"

"Yeah, but Ari they were touching all over me."

"Shawn?" she asked, "Did you like them touching you?"

"No." He replied, "I hated every minute of it."

"Okay then." She said, "So it was just a dance right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." She said, "Then it's okay. I'm not mad." Shawn felt a sudden shower of relief over come him, "Just don't let it happen again." She said.

Shawn shook his, "Never." He said.

"But I just had to tell you." Shawn said, "It was eating me alive."

"Well, thank-you for being honest." she said, "Most guys wouldn't be so upright about something like that."

"Sure, I just didn't want to hurt you." He said. Arianna smiled, "And I really miss you."

"I know, I miss you too. I can't wait to see you again."

"It won't be long." He said, "I'll have you flown in real soon, I promise."

"Okay." Arianna smiled, "I love you."

Shawn smiled he loved hearing her say that, "I love you Ari." He said, "Sleep well."

"You too." She replied with a smile hanging up the phone. Shawn felt as if a ton had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he could breathe again. He just knew that he would never do that again. He wasn't chancing on losing Ari again. He hung up the phone and readied himself for bed. He knew tomorrow was going to be a long day of rehearsals and he wanted to be sure he was rested. He turned over on his side and closed his eyes thinking about Ari as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy with work and all. I hope you like the last chapter, and I hope you like the newest installment. I have decided that I am going to go ahead and make the sequel. I hope to have it up once I have the final chapter of this story up. Once I know the title I will let you know so you can look for it. So please read and enjoy.  
**

Five months have gone by and Shawn still hasn't been able to fly Ari and her best friend in to see him. Even though he hasn't seen her, not a day has gone by that he didn't talk to her. Arianna kept her promise by telling Shawn the latest on the baby and how it was doing. The more he talked to her the more he missed her and the more he just wanted to be able to hold her and touch her growing belly.

Shawn walked into his hotel room after a long day of practice and rehearsals. Drenched in sweat he threw his bags to the floor and walked into the bathroom getting the shower set. Once he was through he dried himself off and wrapped the hotel robe around him; picking up the phone as he sat on the edge of the bed. Arianna was skimming through a book of baby names picking out the girl and boys names that caught her fancy the most. Getting ready to mark a name to put on her list the phone rang. She placed the pencil in the crease of the book and closed it shut.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ari." He replied, "How are you feeling?"

A smile came across Arianna's face once she heard Shawn's voice. "Hey. I'm doing good. How was work?"

Shawn sighed, "Tiring."

"I bet." She replied, "You sound beat."

Shawn laughed, "You have no idea. So how's the baby?" He asked.

"Oh fine." She replied, "Minus the fact that I can't see my damn feet anymore because I'm so fat."

Shawn laughed, "Oh it can't be that bad."

"Then you should see for yourself." She laughed.

"Okay, I will." He said with a smile, "Sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" she asked he smile growing bigger by the moment.

"Well." Shawn began, smiling, "I talked to Vince and he said that I could fly you and Tori in tomorrow night. He also told me that he send out two backstage passes for the both of you. He mailed it out today using over night delivery. It should be at your place tomorrow afternoon sometime."

"Really?" She asked surprised and excited all at the same time.

"Yeah, and I've been dying to see you again."

"Oh me too." She replied smiling from ear to ear. "And it couldn't be at a more perfect time."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I go for my next appointment tomorrow morning, and it's the big one Shawn." She said barely controlling her excitement. "I get to find out what the baby is."

"Ari, that's just great." He said smiling, "I can't wait to find out what we're having."

Arianna smiled, she loved hearing Shawn say words like that. She couldn't believe how quickly Shawn took to the baby. She knew Shawn was a great guy, but she never thought that he would agree to helping take care of a baby that wasn't even his. "Me either." She said, "I've been waiting for this moment, and Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a few names picked out, but I want you to help pick the final name."

Shawn smiled, "I'd love too."

Arianna smiled, "Great." she said, "I hate to cut it short, but I got to hit the sack. I got to get up by seven o'clock."

"Okay, well I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow night." He said, "I'll be at the airport to pick the both of you up."

"Okay." She replied, "I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Arianna smiled as she hung up the phone. She was so happy to finally be able to see Shawn again after five months. She placed the baby names book down on her night stand and turned the light out. She wrapped the covers around her and settled in for the night. As the morning sun began to shine through the blinds Arianna's alarm sounded startling her out of a peaceful night sleep. She laid her hand on the alarm and turned it off. Not really wanting to get up Arianna slowly pulled the covers off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. She got up; walked over to her closet and pulled out her outfit for the day and walked towards the bathroom to get her shower.

"You about ready?" Tori asked poking her head into Arianna's bedroom.

"Yeah." She replied as she finished brushing her long red hair. "Oh Tori!" She called hoping to grab her friend's attention before she was downstairs.

"Yeah?" She asked poking her head back into the door.

"Once we get back we need to start packing."

"Packing?" Tori asked, curiously looking at her friend.

"Yeah." She replied placing her brush back down on the dresser. "Shawn is flying us in to Chicago tonight."

"Oh." She replied with a smile, "I bet your happy."

Arianna smiled, "You have no idea." she said, "I told Shawn last night that he couldn't have picked a better time."

"Yeah, that's right." Tori said, "You find out the sex of the baby today."

"I know." Arianna said as the two of them walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Oh and Tori." She said clasping her friend's shoulder, "Shawn said that he can't wait to find out what we are having."

"That's so sweet." Tori said as Arianna took her hands off her shoulders. "It's so nice to see how quickly Shawn took a liking to the baby."

"I know." Arianna replied as the two of them walked out the house and started towards the car, "But Shawn has always been a sweetheart." Tori smiled as the two of them got into the car.

"Ready?" Tori asked as she parked her car in the hospital parking lot.

Arianna took a deep breath, "Yeah." She smiled. Tori and Arianna got out the car and started off towards the hospital and within moments she was walking into the waiting area.

"Morning Ms. Thomas." The receptionist greeted as Arianna signed herself in.

"Morning." She replied placing the pen back down on the clip board. Arianna and Tori took a seat and picked up a magazine patiently waiting for the nurse to call her back.

"Arianna." The nurse called as she opened the door.

Arianna and Tori stood up and followed the nurse towards the back. "Go ahead and get undressed and place a gown on." The nurse stated, "Your doctor will be right with you."

Arianna nodded and the nurse walked out of the room. She began taking her clothes off and slipped the gown on, and walked over the examining chair settling herself comfortably before the doctor walked in.

"Morning ladies." The doctor greeted as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Morning." Arianna replied.

"So how are we feeling today Ms. Thomas?"

"I couldn't be better." she replied with a smile.

"Well, that is great to hear." He said as he began to rub the cool gel over her lower belly. "So today is your big day." He stated as he began the ultrasound, "You finally get to find out what you are carrying. So do you have any names to pick out?" He asked looking up at the screen.

"Well, I do have a few but once I find out what it is, Shawn and I are going to begin narrowing it down."

"Shawn?" He asked, "Is he the father?"

"No." Arianna replied as the doctor looked over towards her, "He's my boyfriend, but he has sworn to take on the role as the baby's father. I much rather the baby think Shawn was it's father rather than Nick. He's nothing but a piece of shit; he isn't father material and probably never will be."

The doctor looked back up the screen he didn't want to get too involved with the conversation, "Ready to know what your having?" He asked looking back over at Arianna.

"Yeah." She replied feeling her nerves kick in and her heart pounding. Tori got up from her chair and walked over next to her friend. She wanted to know what her best friend was having too.

"Well, you see that there?" He asked pointing at the screen, "That is the baby's vagina." He said looking over at Arianna and Tori who were now smiling, "Congratulations Ms. Thomas." He smiled, "You're having a baby girl, and she is as healthy as can be.

Arianna and Tori both squealed; The doctor smiled at the hugging friends and stood up, "Ms. Thomas, your pictures will be up front when your ready."

"Thank-you so much." Arianna smiled as the doctor opened the door.

The doctor nodded, "Congratulations again Ms. Thomas." He said walking out the door shutting it behind him.

Arianna and Tori broke the hug and Arianna sat on the edge of the chair and began putting her clothes back on. "It's time to baby shop." Tori said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more, but we have to get packed first."

Arianna picked up the pictures and she and Tori walked out of the hospital and towards the car, "I'm more anxious now. I can't wait to see Shawn tonight." Tori smiled and the two of them drove back to the house.

"Mom!" Arianna yelled as she ran into the house, Tori following behind. "Mom!" she called again.

"In the kitchen sweetie."

Arianna and Tori walked into the kitchen and saw Angie washing some dishes, "Mom, I found out what I'm having." she said pulling the sonogram pictures out.

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful." she said skimming through the pictures.

"I'm having a girl."

Angie quickly placed the pictures down on the counter and squealed, "Ahh! Oh my god! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see her!" Arianna smiled as her mother threw her arms around her daughter's neck and hugged her tight. "Does Shawn know?" She asked.

"No not yet." She replied, "But I'm flying in to Chicago tonight, and I'm going to tell him then."

"Oh I wish I could see his face when you tell him."

Arianna smiled as she and her mom pulled away, "I'll let you know what he says."

"You better." she warned.

"I will." Arianna replied as she and Tori headed upstairs to start packing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I've been in the process of moving. We are finally settled so I should be on the ball again. I have also finally come up with the a title for the sequel; it is called, "Shadow of My Past." Does the title ring any bells? If so then you should have an idea where this story is going to go. Also in case you are interested I'm also in the process of making another story. It's my first attempt at slash, and it's Shawn and Hunter. So I'll keep you updated about that story as chapters are posted for this story and the sequel. Enough of my rambling, so here is the new chapter and I really hope you like it. **

**Chapter 12**

It had been a long and boring flight from San Antonio to Chicago for both girls, and to make matters worse they had both been up since about seven o'clock in the morning. They were both ready to hit the sack. After a while Tori had finally managed to dose off, but of course it didn't last too long because the plane had run into some rough turbulence. Tori awoke from her lite dose and glanced over at her best friend Ari.

"Ari?" Tori asked concern filling her voice as she noticed how pale Arianna was; she was so white she looked like she could glow in the dark, "Are you alright?"

Arianna nodded gripping the side of her seat, "Yeah." She replied, "It's just this turbulence is kicking my ass at this point."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm starting to feel sick." She replied looking over at her friend, "I don't know how much of this I can take before I blow chunks."

Tori glanced out the window and noticed that the plane was lowering altitude, "It shouldn't be much longer." She said, "The plane is lowering altitude."

"Good." She replied, "I'm ready to get out of here."

"It won't be much longer." A lady said as she placed a hand on Arianna's shoulder, "We should be landing in about twenty or thirty minutes."

Arianna looked up at the stewardess and smiled, "Thank-you." The stewardess smiled and walked past them towards the front of the plane.

Shawn was in the ring rehearsing for his match with Mark when he glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was almost 9:00. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he quickly climbed out of the ring startling Mark by his sudden outburst.

"You okay?"He asked looking at Shawn curiously.

"Yeah, I just got to go." He said as he walked up the ramp. "I'm late to pick somebody up."

"Alright, well then I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Shawn said as he walked around the corner and towards the locker room. He quickly showered and ran out of the arena towards his rental car. He threw his bags into the trunk and quickly walked to the front of the car.

"Oh God!" Arianna said as she and Tori made their way into the heart of the airport. "I'm so glad that flight is over. The baby really didn't like all those bumps." Tori smiled at her friends comment and the two of them continued to walk to the front of the airport hoping to God that Shawn was already there waiting on them.

Shawn quickly pulled into an empty parking space and quickly got out the car. He started running through the airport pushing his way through the crowd hoping that he wasn't too late. He rounded the corner and saw the two girls walking up the aisle talking back and forth. "Thank God!" He mumbled as he started walking towards them. "There's my baby." He said grabbing the attention of both girls. A smile quickly came across Arianna's face as she dropped her bags and ran over towards him wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight. Shawn responded by hugging her back. Tori smiled as she walked over towards them holding her's and Ari's bags.

"God." Arianna whispered, "You have no idea how much I missed you." She said looking up into Shawn's eyes.

Shawn smiled, "I have an idea." He replied staring down into her now glassy green eyes giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"So, are you girl's ready to head to the hotel?" Shawn asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah." Tori replied, "We're beat."

"Come on let's get out of here." Shawn said as he turned around with Arianna still attached to his waist. "And you weren't joking." He said glancing down at Arianna's belly. "You're huge." He joked.

"Shut up." She said playfully slapping him on the arm. "You're not supposed to agree."

"You're still beautiful though." He smiled looking down at Arianna.

"That's better."

The three of them walked out of the airport towards Shawn's rental, "Now before we head out." He said as he got inside the car, "Ari, are you okay with sharing a room with me, or would you rather stay with Tori?"

"I'm fine staying with you." She said, "I mean because we have a lot to talk about." She said flashing the sonogram pictures up at him.

"Oh yeah." He said as he began to drive off. "You found out today what the baby is."

"Yep, and I can't wait to tell you." She said smiling over at him.

After about a fifteen minute drive they were pulling up into the hotel parking lot. Shawn showed Tori where her room was and led Arianna over to his room, which was only a couple doors down from Tori. Shawn unlocked the door and the two of them walked in. "Go ahead and get settled, I'll be right back." He said as he walked into the bathroom. Arianna nodded as she placed her bags down against the wall, and took a seat on the edge of the bed pulling her sonogram pictures out of her purse.

"So." Shawn said as he walked out of the bathroom, "How'd this doctor appointment go?" He asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Well." She smiled handing him the pictures, but holding the one that named the gender in her hand, "The baby is as healthy as ever." She said as she watched him flip through the pictures.

"Well, that's great." He said with a smile looking up at Arianna, "And I couldn't be happier, but what is it?"

Arianna smiled and handed him the last picture, "Here this will explain it all."

Shawn took the picture and looked over it, "It's a girl." He said smiling at Arianna. Ari nodded a smile painted across her face. "Oh Ari, this is great." He said hugging her, "She." He said glancing down at the pictures again, "She's going to be as beautiful as her mother." He said, "I can't wait to see her. When do they expect her to be born?"

"April 10th."

"No way! Just a couple weeks after Wrestlemania." Arianna nodded, "God, I can't wait." He said, "Congratulations to the both of us." He said with a smile as he leaned in for a kiss. Arianna smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck as they locked lips, which quickly became a more deep and passionate kiss. The heat of the moment getting the best of both of them with Shawn lying her down on the bed attempting to take his shirt off without breaking the kiss. Shawn broke the kiss for a brief moment as he took his shirt off tossing it to the floor, and without any thought Arianna slipped her shirt off along with her bra and tossed it to the floor along with Shawn's.

"You sure about this?" He asked looking at Ari lying underneath him.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I haven't been this sure about anything ever."

"Is the baby going to okay with this?" He asked, "I don't want to disturb her or make her mad."

"Yes." Arianna laughed, "She will be fine."

Shawn nodded as he leaned down towards her and began sending gentle kisses up and down her neck. Arianna closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck as she relaxed with each touch; the chills running up and down her back all over her body with each kiss. "God your beautiful." He whispered as he looked down at Arianna running his hands through her long red locks. "I don't know how much longer I can contain myself." He laughed.

"I don't want you to." She stated.

"Huh?"

"I want you to make love to me Shawn." She whispered looking up at him running her hands up underneath his hair. "I want you."

Shawn smiled, "You have no idea how hot that sounds." He said as took his pants off; Arianna smiled and slid her's off as well. Arianna closed her eyes as she felt Shawn's warm body lay against her's as he took her lips in his in a deep passionate kiss; small moans escaping her mouth as she felt his erection teasing her. Shawn smiled at this and quickly took her neck with his lips nipping and sucking at it as his erection continued to tease. Ari was getting to the point that she couldn't take the teasing anymore; she began grinding on him trying to get him inside her. Shawn smiled down at her, "You like it?"

Arianna nodded, "Yes Shawn." She whispered, "Please take me." She panted, "I want you." Shawn smiled and took her neck in his lips again playfully biting into it. Another moan escaped Ari's lips and that was Shawn's signal, and he thrust inside her penetrating deep; surrounding his erection with sweet softness and wetness. Shawn closed his eyes as he felt her. "Ahh God!" She yelled as she opened up her eyes to look up at Shawn.

"Oh Ari, you feel so good." He said as he began to thrust in and out her; sending her head spinning.

"Oh God Shawn." She panted as she closed her eyes and dug her fingernails into his back, "More." She called, "I need you." She whispered. Shawn smiled as Ari called out to him, and began to thrust harder and deeper into her hitting her spot. "Oh God!" She called digging deeper into his back with her nails. "Ahh! Ahh!." She panted.

"Keep talking to me baby." He panted as he kept thrusting into her. She dug her nails further into his back as she felt she was about to hit her climax.

"Oh God!" She called her breathing becoming quicker by the moment, "OH SHAWN!" She she arched her back hitting her climax. She sat up wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him deeper inside her and that's all it took for Shawn. He wrapped his arms around her back and laid her back on top of the bed as he thrust inside her one last time, "Oh Ari!" He called feeling this was going to be a big one, "Oh God!" He called as he spilled into her eventually collapsing on top of her.

"I'm sorry Shawn." She whispered as she began to run her fingers through his long blond locks. Shawn lifted her head off her chest and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"For what?" He asked.

"I should have waited for you." She replied staring back into is beautiful blues. "This should be your child."

"She is my child so to speak."

"No, I mean she should be from your seed."

Shawn shook his head, "It's fine Ari." He said, "Our time will come." Arianna smiled, "Sooner than later." Shawn smiled back at Ari running his hands through her red locks. Shawn kissed her lips one last time before finally rolling off of her. Arianna turned over on her side and looked over at Shawn, "I love you." She smiled rubbing the side of his face with the back of her hand.

Shawn smiled looking into her beautiful green eyes, "I love you."

Arianna smiled and turned over on her opposite side as she prepared herself to go to sleep. Shawn inched closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him. "Goodnight love." He said as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Night."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WOW! I really hope the last chapter was too much for you. LOL! Anyway I hope you liked it. Well, the story is coming to a close, but not forever. The sequel is now in the works, and will be up shortly. This chapter is short I know, but the next chapter two chapters will definitely make up for it, and I hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 13**

Shawn awoke early the next morning; he needed to get down the arena and finish rehearsing with Mark. He rolled over and began heading the bathroom for a shower, but not before stopping at the side of the bed where Arianna was still sound asleep. He smiled as he looked at Ari; she looked so peaceful and happy. He walked over towards her and sat down on the edge of the bed not once taking his eyes off of her.

"God your beautiful." He whispered as he reached with his finger and brushed a long strand of red hair from her eyes, his finger gently brushing her forehead making her stir.

"Shawn?" She whispered, "Is that you?"

Shawn smiled at hearing her call his name, "Yes baby." He gently replied, "It's me." A huge smile came across her face once she heard his voice. She reached out with her hand wrapping it around his, and bringing it to rest on her chest.

"Where you going?" She asked staring up into his eyes.

"I got to finish rehearsals today." He gently stated, "I left kind of early last night so I could pick you up."

"Oh but baby, I was hoping we could spend the day together and shop for the baby." she pouted.

"Oh you know I would love to go with you, but sweetie I got to go rehearse." He smiled, "You don't want me to get injured because I don't know what's going on, do you?"

Ari continued to pout, "No, I guess not."

"You look so cute when you pout." He smiled even blushing a bit as she sat up and released his hand, leaving their faces only inches apart. "Tell you what." He began as he brushed a few strands of Ari's hair behind her ear, staring deep into her emerald green eyes that he easily got lost in. "I'll meet you downstairs at seven, and we'll go to dinner so we can discuss the most important part about the baby."

"What's that?"

"The name silly." He smiled, "We'll discuss a few baby names and decide what will best suit her. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great." she smiled.

"Good." He said, "Now I got to go get ready so I'm not late." He said leaning in towards her; he took her lips in his giving her a quick kiss before getting up to get his shower.

Arianna sighed as she slowly got up off the bed and walked over to her bag and was about to pick up an outfit when she heard a knock on the door. Looking at the door curiously she grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her, _'who could that be this early.' _she wondered as she walked over towards the door slowly opening it.

"Tori?" she asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Came to get you." She stated, "I thought we could go shopping today; you know for the baby." She said as she glanced down to see her friend in nothing but a blanket, a smile quickly came across her face, "And uh, what are you doing in nothing but a blanket?" she asked as many reasons ran across her mind.

Ari rolled her eyes as she grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her inside the room quickly shutting the door behind her, "That doesn't matter."

"Uh huh." Tori nodded, "You had sex didn't you?"

As Arianna was getting ready to answer her friend the bathroom door unlocked and Shawn walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still sopping wet and wavy, looking hotter than ever. Tori couldn't help but to just stare at him with her mouth agape. Arianna couldn't help but to laugh and used the palm of her hand to lift Tori's jaw shut.

"Morning Tori." He said as he walked by her to get his clothes.

"Yeah." She replied as she continued to just stare at him, "You too." Shawn smiled at Tori's reaction to him as he grabbed his clothes and headed back off to the restroom.

"Uh." Tori sighed, "Ari you are too lucky to have somebody like that. Damn he's fine."

Arianna smiled, "Well thank-you." She replied, "Anyway, where did you want to go?"

Tori shrugged, "There is a mall a couple blocks down from the hotel. I thought we could check it out, and maybe find some cute things for little Ari."

"Yeah, that's fine." Arianna said as she picked out the outfit she was going to where. "Just wait a minute so i can get ready."

Arianna heard the bathroom door click and started making her way over to the restroom, "So what are your plans today?" Shawn asked as he brushed his hair into a ponytail.

"Uh well, Tori said that she wants to take me baby shopping down at the mall, and from there I have no idea."

"Well." He said leaning down to give her a kiss, "I'll see you tonight love."

"See you tonight." She replied with a smile. Shawn glanced her one more time before leaving out the door. Tori watched him as left the room in his jogging pants and t-shirt.

"Mmm." Tori stated, "Damn Ari, he's got a hell of a nice ass."

"Tori!" Arianna laughed, "God! Lay off him a bit. After all he is taken, you know?"

"I know." She said, "But damn Ari."

"Alright, well let me get changed and we can start heading out." She said walking into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know the last chapter was shorter than normal, but I swear I had good reason behind it. Again, I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but I did pick up a second job, and I literally don't have a day off ever, but anyway I do appreciate the patience. Thank-you! Well here is the next chapter, and I'm going to go ahead and let you know that I will only have two or three more chapters to post on this story and I will be able to start on the sequel. I will have the sequel posted the same day I post the final chapter to this story. Well, here is the next chapter and I really hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 14**

After leaving the hotel it didn't take Shawn long to pull into the garage of the arena that he and Mark would finish their rehearsals. Shawn pulled into the first available parking spot he found, and grabbed his duffel bag and began walking towards the double doors located in the back of the arena. He pulled the door open, a gush of cool air rushing into his face blowing the loose strands of blond hair behind his neck.

"Shawn!" Vince greeted with a smile, "Morning son."

"Morning." Shawn replied with a nod as he approached Vince, "Is it possible I can talk to you a moment?" He asked throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder.

''Sure." Vince replied looking at Shawn curiously, "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to ask you some things."

"Okay." Vince nodded, "Just follow me to the office." Shawn followed behind Vince as the two of them walked down the long hallway towards Vince's office. "Mark told me you left early last night and that you were in quite a rush; that's why I asked if all was okay, just in case you were wondering." He said as they both walked into his office.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I had to go pick up the girlfriend from the airport."

"That's right." Vince smiled as he took a seat at his desk while Shawn took a seat in front of him. "You do have yourself a little lady now. She should be coming up here tomorrow night for the show, right?"

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to bring her by so you can meet her because she has a lot to do with what I want to ask of you." Shawn said as he set his bag on the floor next to his feet.

"Okay?" Vince nodded, "So what's up?"

"Well, as we both know Wrestlemania is three months away, and I was wondering since I am supposed to be the final match of the night, if I could use a few extra minutes after the match to ask her to come join me in the ring." He said looking at Vince with hopes that he would agree to this, "I want to give her the surprise of her life. Vince I want to propose to her that night, and I want to do in front of the millions of fans." He asked a pleading look on his face. Vince stared at him a moment, "Please Vince."

Vince cocked a eyebrow, "And how long have you been dating this girl?" He asked.

Shawn shrugged, "About five months."

"Five months, Shawn?" Vince laughed, "Don't you think that's kind of soon?"

"No." Shawn replied slightly offended, "Besides I've known her for ten years."

Vince scratched his head as he thought about what Shawn asked him, "I don't know Shawn."

"Please." He begged, "That's all I want Vince. All I want is to give her the night of her life and what better way to do than on live television."

Vince sighed, "The only way to make that work Shawn, is if you cut your match five minutes short."

Shawn nodded, "I'll do it." He said, "This girl means the world to me Vince, and I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well." Vince stated as he stuck his hand out to Shawn, "You have yourself a deal."

Shawn smiled, and took Vince's hand with both of his and shook it, "Thank-you so much."

"Sure." Vince smiled as Shawn walked out of the office.

"Are you ready yet?" Tori asked as she stood a couple feet away from the bathroom door. "I don't want to miss all the good stuff that's on sale."

Arianna laughed as she opened the bathroom door, and walked out wearing a long purple dress that almost touched the floor with silver sandals,and walked over to the mirror, "Yes." She replied as she began to brush her long red hair and pulled half of it back with a barrette. Arianna walked over to the nightstand and picked up her purse. "Okay." she sighed, "I'm ready now."

"Good." Tori stated as she grabbed her friends arm and the two of them walked out of the room and down the hall towards the nearest elevator. Arianna shook her head with a laugh as the two of them walked into the first elevator that opened up.

As lunch time drew around Tori and Arianna were beginning to get hungry from all their shopping and decided to stop at the food court to grab a bite to eat. Shawn finished rehearsals early with Mark because he had to run a couple of errands before Arianna got back to the hotel. He grabbed a quick shower and walked out of the arena.

A few minutes later Shawn had pulled into the mall parking lot; as he put the car in park he reached into the backseat and pulled his duffel bag to the front. Prepared to not get recognized by fans just in case Tori and Arianna still happened to be at the mall he pulled out a black hoody and pair of sunglasses. He slid the hoody on and threw the hat over his head, then slid the glasses onto his face and started walking into the building through the food court. He glanced the table slightly towards his right and noticed Tori and Arianna eating lunch while they looked at all the baby clothes they bought. He quickly turned his head and walked past them hoping not to be noticed. He sighed a breath of relief as walked past without being noticed. Shawn rounded the corner and walked into the jewelery store to his right.

"Can I help you sir?" the sales associate asked curiously staring suspiciously at Shawn. Shawn smiled noticing that he was making the only man on duty slightly nervous for he was dressed in all black.

"Sorry, if I scared you." Shawn said as he pulled his hood and sunglasses off. "I'm just trying to keep a low profile right now. Immediately the man recognized Shawn and shook his head.

"Oh yes of course." He replied, "Your Shawn Michaels." He added his voice slightly louder than he had hoped it would be. Shawn politely put a finger to his lip.

"Not so loud." Shawn laughed.

"Of course I apologize, and to make it more comfortable for you I'll close the store for a few minutes so I can serve you."

"Now you don't have to do all that."

"No, it's my pleasure sir." He said as he pulled the gate shut and locked it. "So what is it I can help you with today Mr. Michaels."

"Please just call me Shawn."

"Of course I'm sorry sir."

"And stop being so apologetic." Shawn laughed, "I'm just as normal as you and everybody else in this mall."

"Yes sir, I'm.."

Shawn shook his head, "No."

The associate nodded his head, "Yes sir, so what can I help you with?"

"I'm actually looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Alright, if you follow me over here I can show you our bridal rings." Shawn followed the man to the far side of the store, "This is our bridal collection, and may I mention our best in the store. So do you see anything that she may like?"

Shawn laughed, "All of them. Wow." He said as he looked at all of them.

"Well, if you tell me what size her finger is I can possibly narrow it down to what we have in stock."

"I believe she's a six." Shawn said as he recalled the promise ring he bought her a few months back.

"Well, your in luck." The associate told him. "Our most beautiful engagement ring is in a six." He said reaching into the glass case pulling out the beautiful white gold 3 1/2 carat ring that had a bunch of smaller diamonds that wrapped all the way around the band. Every time a woman comes into the store she swoons once she see's this one." He said handing the ring over to Shawn. "She'd be the envy of all her friends." He smiled.

"Wow" Shawn said as he examined the ring's beauty, "And you said that this is the best one in the store."

"Yes sir."

Shawn nodded, "Okay." He said handing the ring back over to the man, "I'll take it."

"Awesome." He said as he placed the ring in a small black velvet box, "God, I just wish I could see her face when you give it to her."

"Well." Shawn began as he pulled out his wallet and handed the man his credit card, "So you watch wrestling?"

"On occasion when my wife isn't home."

"Well, if you tune into Wrestlemania this year that's when I'll give it to her."

"In the ring?" He asked, "On live television?" He asked giving Shawn his card back.

"Yeah, it'll be taking place after my match."

"Well, I don't care if the wife is home or not I'm not missing this."

"Alright." Shawn smiled, "Thanks for everything."

"Sure." the man replied as he placed a copy of the ring back into the case, "Here just let me let you out." He said as he walked past Shawn and opened the gate back up.

"Thanks again man." Shawn replied as he put the hood back on his head and slid his sunglasses back on. The associate nodded and Shawn was out the door and headed back to the car. Once he got in his car he quickly pulled his hoody off and stuffed it back in his duffel bag, and drove off.

Arianna and Tori were about to leave when they stopped in front of the jewelery store, "You wanna just look?" Tori asked looking at all the sparkling jewelery. Arianna shrugged and the two of them walked into the store. "Afternoon ladies." He greeted.

"Hello." They replied in unison.

"Is there anything that I can help you with today?"

"No we're just looking, thank-you." Arianna replied. Tori looked over her shoulder at the bridal collection, "Oh Ari!" she said walking over towards the rings. "You should start looking."

"Oh." The associate joined in on the conversation, "Are you and fiance' planning on tying the knot soon?" He said joining the two ladies.

"We'll he hasn't quite mentioned anything yet, and he isn't quite my fiance' yet." Arianna laughed.

"Oh honey." Tori interrupted, "It's coming and you know it."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh trust me." Tori said grabbing Arianna's left hand, "He gave you a promise ring. It's coming, he obviously wants to spend the rest of his life with you, or he wouldn't have given you this." She said shaking Arianna's arm.

"Oh God!" Arianna stated as she looked at the beautiful three carat diamond ring with all the small diamonds circling the band. "That's beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Tori agreed, "And I'm sure that Shawn can afford it." The associate quickly recognized the name, but quickly let it escape his mind, thinking that it was probably just a coincidence that her boyfriend's name just happened to be named Shawn.

"Well, lovely lady." The associate said looking at Arianna, "Do you want to try it on?"

"Really?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright." The associate smiled and pulled out the same size that Shawn had just bought. He slid it on her finger and it was the perfect fit. He couldn't believe it, was it possible that this could be the same girl that Shawn just bought that ring for.

"Oh Ari!" Tori exclaimed, "It's beautiful, and it looks just like you."

"Yes, your friend is right." The associate agreed, "It fits your sparkling personality."

Arianna slid the ring off, "Not yet though." She said, "But Tori we really need to start heading back. Shawn and I have a dinner date tonight and I still have to get ready."

"Okay." Tori frowned as she and Arianna exited the store, "Now that is a ring that you should point out to Shawn."

"No." Arianna replied with a bit of a sigh, "I'm going to let him surprise me." She said as the two of them walked out of the mall.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: **Finally I'm back! Lol! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I'm in the process of writing the sequel to this story along with three other stories. I hope you like this chapter. It may not be one of my best because I kind of rushed through it. I was at the point that I had to finish this chapter so I could continue. Forgive me if this chapter fails, but I will completely make up for it come the last to chapters because a lot is going to happen. So bare with me. Lol! Oh and thank-you guys for being so patient with me. :)  
**

**Chapter 15**

Shawn stood in front of the dresser and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. A smile came across his face as he pictured what Arianna's expression would be once he got down on one knee and proposed to her. He opened the box and looked at the ring; watching it glisten in the sunlight as it peeped in through the room's half opened blinds. He continued to admire the ring until he heard a key jingling outside the hotel room. He quickly closed the box and placed it inside one of the drawers as he heard Arianna's key turn the lock. She opened the door and waddled herself into the room as bags full of baby clothes were weighing her down. Shawn turned to see Arianna struggling to get everything inside of the room. A smile came across his face; even though Arianna was struggling it was still cute to see her waddling in and out of the room.

"Here." Shawn said as he walked up beside her and grabbed a couple of bags from her hands, "Let me help you with that."

Arianna was tired. She plopped down on the bed, "Oh my God."

"What?" Shawn asked as he pulled the last bag into the room.

"This baby is wearing me out."

Shawn smiled, "Of course. She's getting you ready for what to expect." He joked as he shut the door.

Arianna smiled, "Well if that's what I got to deal with then I'll let you do all the running around with her." She joked back.

"That's fine with me. At least I know she'll keep me in shape." He said as he took a seat down next to her, "What is all this stuff anyway?" He asked looking at all the bags scattered on the floor.

"Baby clothes." She replied, "She can never have enough."

"You kidding me." He asked. "This child has more clothes than I have wrestling attire." He laughed.

"Well, at least she won't wear the same thing twice." Arianna shot back with a smile.

Shawn shook his head, "Women."

"You still love me though." She said with a smile.

Shawn looked over at Arianna and smiled, "You know it baby." He said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "So are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." She replied, "I think so."

"Alright." He said as he helped her to her feet and lead her to the door, "Before we go let me ask to be sure." He said looking at Arianna, "I made reservations here at the hotel restaurant."

"Okay." She nodded, "That's fine." Shawn took Arianna's hand and the two of them walked down the hall towards the elevator.

Paul and Vince were downstairs at the restaurant bar drinking a few beers and sharing a couple of laughs when Paul glanced towards the restaurant entrance to see Shawn and his lady walking in. "Well." Paul stated as he placed his glass down on the bar, "Look who it is?"

Vince turned around and saw Shawn with a beautiful red head, "Wow." He said as the two of them walked past with the hostess towards there designated table. "She's not bad."

"Yeah." Paul laughed, "Looks like he's been a bit busy too."

Vince laughed, "Yeah." He nodded.

"I say we go introduce ourselves to the lady." Paul mentioned as he got up from the bar and stated.

Vince shrugged, "Might as well." He said as he stood up and began walking towards Shawn and Arianna's table with Paul. "He wants to use her at Wrestlemania."

"Use her?" Paul asked, "For what?"

"I'll let Shawn talk to you about it." Vince said as they finally made it to the table.

"How rude Shawn." Paul interrupted their conversation. "You never introduced me to your beautiful lady friend here." He said nodding towards Arianna.

Shawn smiled, "You're right." He replied, "How rude of me?" He said standing up from his chair, "Arianna sweetie, this is my best friend Paul, also known as Hunter, Hunter this is my girlfriend Arianna."

Hunter looked at Arianna and smiled, "Nice to meet you Arianna." He said as he kissed her hand. Arianna smiled and nodded.

"So Shawn." Vince stated, "This is the lady you were talking to me about earlier."

"Yes, sir." Shawn nodded, "Also by the way Ari, this is my boss Vince McMahon."

"Nice to meet you." She replied as she shook Vince's hand.

"Yes, indeed." Vince replied, "Shawn here really loves you. He was talking to me earlier today about.."

"Yes, I was." Shawn interrupted cutting Vince off. "Look Vince may I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." Shawn replied as the two of them walked off.

"Please Vince don't ruin my plans for Arianna." Shawn begged, "She doesn't have a clue about my surprise proposal."

"Oh yeah." Vince agreed, "Look man I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spoil anything."

"Well, you didn't, thank God." He said as the two them began walking back towards the table, "Not to be rude Vince, but do you and Paul mind leaving us alone; we're in the process of talking baby names."

"Sure man." Vince replied with a friendly smile, "Paul." Vince said interrupting Arianna and Paul's conversation. "Let's go."

"Aww but I was in a good conversation with the newest member of the family." He said.

"Now Paul."

"Alright." He said getting up from the table, "By the way Shawn." Paul said leaning in towards Shawn, "Congratulations man, She's gorgeous." He whispered.

"Thanks man." Paul smiled at Shawn and Arianna as he a Vince began walking back to the bar.

"Sorry about that." Shawn apologized as he sat back down in his seat.

"No it's fine." She said, "They seem like nice guys."

"Sometimes." Shawn joked making Arianna laugh. "Anyway where were we?" He asked.

"We were down to two names now. We were deciding which name would go best with her."

"Right." He replied, "Chanelle Alyse and Brianna Marie." He said recalling where they left off.

"Right, and I'm leaning more towards Chanelle, what about you sweetie?" She asked.

Shawn thought about it a moment recalling each name a couple times in his head along with his last name, although he hated it, he continued, "Arianna sweetie." He said taking her hands in his, "I think I'm on the same page as you, I like Chanelle. Arianna smiled she was happy that he went along with that choice. Even if he didn't she would still be happy.

"Chanelle Alyse Hickenbottom." She said with a smile, "I like it."

"Me too." He replied leaning over the table giving her a kiss as their plates were being delivered to the table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Three and a half months later. **

"Arianna!" Angie yelled, as she began walking up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. "Ari!" She yelled again, "Are you up?"

"Yeah." She replied, "What's up you're yelling as if somethings wrong.

"No." Angie replied, "It's just that I've been calling you for the past three minutes." She said walking into the bedroom. "I just wanted to tell you that you have a phone call. It's Shawn, I have no idea if he is still on the line he has been waiting for quite a while."

"Sorry mom." Arianna smiled. "I guess I was just so immersed in this book that I completely tuned out all of my surroundings including the phone." She laughed as she picked up her cordless phone. "Thanks." Angie nodded with a smiled as she turned and left her daughter's room. "Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Shawn!" Arianna smiled, "It's so nice to hear from you. I've been so impatient waiting on you to call, but I know your busy and sometimes it's hard to call me everyday."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Shawn replied, "And I'm ready to make it up to you."

"How?" She asked sitting up in the bed.

"Well, I'm actually in town this week and I wanted to come by and visit, and possibly take you to the next Raw and Wrestlemania with me."

"Shawn, I don't know." She replied, "You know I'm due the week of Wrestlmania. I'm not sure it's such a good idea for me to be leaving."

"They have hospitals where we are going."

Arianna laughed, "I know that silly, I just don't know if it's such a good idea." She stated, "What happens if the baby comes early and I happen to go into labor on the plane?"

"Ari, I promise you everything is going to be okay. If Chanelle is anything like you she is going to be on time her whole life." Shawn laughed, "You were never too early or never to late; you were always on time for everything."

Arianna smiled, "So where are these events?"

"Well, Raw is going to be in Lafayette, and Wrestlemania is going to be in New Orleans."

"Oh." she replied her voice instantly turning into a whisper.

"What?"

"I don't think I can go Shawn."

"What?" He asked, "Why?"

"Remember Shawn?" She asked, "Lafayette is where my ex lives."

"I swear to God Ari, if that piece of shit comes near you and that baby I'll fucking rip his balls of with my bare hands and shove them down his throat. I wouldn't let him anywhere near you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

Arianna smiled, "That's very sweet of you Shawn. Thank-you."

"You're very welcome." He smiled, So you going to come?" He asked.

Arianna was silent for a moment and then sighed, "Yeah." She replied, "I guess."

"Wonderful. So I'll be at your house in about thirty minutes."

"Alright.." She replied, "I'll see you a little bit, I love you."

"I love you." He said as he hung up and grabbed his keys.

"What was all that about?" Hunter asked as he walked out of the bathroom, "All I heard was rip his balls of and shove them down his throat."

"Raw is being held in her old town of Lafayette, and that's where her ex lives."

"Oh." Hunter replied as he sat down on the bed, "You mean her baby daddy."

Shawn glared at Hunter, "Must you say that?"

"It's the truth Shawn." Hunter replied, "You act as if the baby is yours."

"She will be." He replied walking towards the door. "Chanelle will have my name not that fucking douche bags name."

"I hope you guys know what you're doing." Hunter replied, "I'd hate to see this guy find out that the baby is really his."

"How would he every know?"

Hunter shrugged, "I dunno, a DNA test an unexpected run in when we get to Lafayette."

"Okay." Shawn replied, "Enough, but I can assure you that he will never know anything about Chanelle." He stated as he walked out the door of the hotel.

Arianna got up off her bed and walked to her closet. She pulled out the suitcase out of her closet and tossed it on her bed. She packed some clothes and opened the drawer of her end table and pulled out a small pack of diapers and wipes. She went through her Chanelle's clothes and picked out a few outfits that would last her until they could get back home.

Arianna heard the doorbell ring and knew it was probably Shawn. She was excited to see him, but not so excited about returning to Lafayette even if it was only for a couple days. Angie opened the door and screamed startling Arianna.

"Oh my God Shawn!" She squealed, "How are you?" She asked, "It's been what almost nine months since the last time I saw you?"

Shawn laughed, "Yeah, that sounds about right. I've been good. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." She said, "I'm sitting on pins and needles. I can't wait to see the baby."

"I know." Shawn smiled, "Me and you both. So is Ari about ready?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Angie replied as she began walking up the stairs; Shawn following close behind her.

"Ari you about ready?" Angie asked, "You have a visitor and I think he's ready to go."

"Yeah." She replied as she zipped her suitcase shut.

"Alright, well I'll leave you two alone now." Angie said as she smiled at Shawn and left the bedroom.

Arianna turned around to face Shawn and smile quickly came across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, "Oh God, it's so nice to see you again."

Shawn threw is arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could without hurting her belly, "I know." He said as he rubbed the back of her head, "I couldn't wait until we got back to Texas."

Arianna slowly pulled away and looked Shawn in the eyes, "I love you." She whispered.

Shawn smiled, "I love you." He said as he leaned in towards her closing the small gap between their lips. Arianna quickly pulled away from Shawn once she felt Chanelle kick. "Everything okay?" He asked as he watched Arianna put a hand on the side of her stomach.

"Yeah." She smiled as she looked up at Shawn. "She kicked." Shawn smiled, "Feel." Shawn placed his hand on Arianna's stomach and felt Chanelle kicking. He looked at Arianna and smiled, "She knows who you are."

"Wow." Shawn whispered, "That's amazing." Arianna nodded and walked over to the bed grabbing the handle of her suitcase. "No." Shawn stated as he quickly grabbed the suitcase from her hand, "I got it." He said. Arianna smiled, turned around and started walking out her bedroom with Shawn following behind her.

"Alright mom." Arianna yelled as she stepped down from the last stair, "We're heading out."

"Alright." Angie replied as she appeared from the kitchen. "Be careful." She said gently grabbing a hold of her daughter's face giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And you." She said turning her attention to Shawn. "Take care of my daughter and grandchild."

"You have nothing to worry about." Shawn replied with a smile. Angie smiled, "Alright, you kids have fun and I can't wait to see that baby when you get back."

Arianna smiled, "Okay, love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie." She said as she closed the door behind Shawn.

"Let me get that for you madame." Shawn stated with a smile as he opened the door for Arianna.

"Thank-you sir." She replied with a smile.

Shawn closed the door behind her and opened up the back door placing her suitcase in the seat. He closed the door and walked around to the driver side and started up the car, "You ready?" He asked.

Arianna nodded, "Yeah." she replied. Shawn nodded and started backing out of the driveway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I'm sorry if there were any spelling errors in my last chapter. I was in a rush to post it because I really didn't want to take that long to post. So once again sorry for any errors. I'll be sure to use my spell check for this chapter. **

Arianna stared outside the window of the plane, oblivious to all of her surroundings including her boyfriend Shawn. Her head was swimming with all kinds of thoughts and scenarios that could possibly happen upon her return to Lafayette. She could also start to feel a dull ache in the back of her head; the start of a headache that has been caused by the stress of all the what if's that could go down.

_'What if I run into Nick? What if he finds out about Chanelle? What if he meets Shawn because technically I never broke up with him. I just sort of ran away. What if Chanelle decides she wants to come early? What if...' _

Shawn looked over at Arianna and noticed the worried look painted across her face. Shawn sat up in his seat and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "Ari?" He gently asked, "Is everything alright?"

Arianna turned away from the window and looked over at Shawn, "Yeah." She replied quietly, "Just thinking."

Shawn sighed as he pulled Arianna onto his shoulder, "You still worried about Nick, aren't you?"

Arianna nodded, "Yeah." She replied barely above a whisper.

"Ari, I told you baby you have nothing to worry about." He said placing a kiss on top of her head. "He won't get anywhere near you because I'll fucking break his neck."

Arianna smiled, she always loved hearing how much Shawn loved her and all the things he'd do just to keep her safe, "I love you Shawn."

"And I love you." He replied laying his head on top of hers. "More than you can possibly imagine."

"Wake up love birds." Hunter whispered as he gently shook Shawn. Shawn moaned as he re-situated in his chair not acknowledging Hunter's voice at all. "Shawn?" Hunter said a bit louder once again trying to wake Shawn up.

"What?" He asked slightly irritated by being waken up.

"We've landed." Hunter replied as he pulled away from Shawn and grabbed a couple of his bags.

Shawn rubbed his eyes and glanced out the window and Hunter was right. The plane was landed and must have been for a few minutes now. He glanced down at his chest and saw that Arianna was still sound asleep. "Hey Ari?" He whispered in her ear as he gently shook her, "Hey baby." He whispered again.

"Hmm.." She replied as she shifted her head a bit and nozzled it up against Shawn's neck.

Shawn smiled he hated to have to wake her up she seemed so peaceful, "It's time to wake up."

"But I don't want to." She replied sleepily.

"I know I don't want you to either, but we have get to the hotel."

"Okay." She replied as she slowly sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes. Shawn got up out his seat and grabbed a couple of his and Arianna's bags. Arianna grabbed her purse and began to get up out her seat.

"God, I can't wait to get rid of this belly." She complained as she finally managed to get up out of her seat.

"Ah but baby I love it." He said as pulled her back into his chest and placed his hands on her belly.

"Shut up." She laughed as she playfully pushed Shawn off of her, "Let's get out of here." She said as she waddled ahead of Shawn and out of the plane. Shawn and Arianna walked into the airport where they soon bumped back into Hunter.

"I was wondering if the two of you were ever going to make it before the plane took off again." He joked.

"Haha." Shawn replied.

"See I was nice enough that I went ahead and picked up you guys' luggage." Hunter stated smugly with a smile.

"Oh." Shawn smiled, "And thank-you very much by the way."

As Shawn took the luggages that belonged to he and Arianna the three of them started walking out of the airport towards the limousine that was parked outside for them. The driver was standing next to the car with the trunk already popped for them and waited patiently. The glass doors slid open and the three of them walked outside.

"I'll take your luggage sir." The driver stated. Shawn nodded and started handing the bags over towards the driver who began to place them neatly in the back.

"Ari!" Called a very familiar male voice. Arianna recognized the voice and tried to act as if she didn't hear him. "Ari, is that you?" He asked walking over towards the limousine. Shawn and Hunter turned around and saw a young mad approaching the car.

"Ari?" Shawn asked as he watched the guy continue to approach. "Do you know that guy?" Arianna shook her head and quickly began to climb into the limousine.

"Ari!" The guy called again, "I know that's you!" He yelled, "I want to fucking talk to you."

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other. Neither of them appreciated the way he was talking to Ari. They stepped in front of the car door and folded their arms across their chest "Is there a problem?" Shawn asked as the man finally approached the car.

"Where is she?" He demanded, "I know I saw her with you two faggots."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is with the language man?" Hunter asked.

"Shut Up!" Nick stated as he tried to push is way through towards the limousine door.

Shawn placed a hand on Nick's chest and pushed him away from the limousine, "Where do you think your going?" Shawn asked.

"Get the fuck off me." Nick yelled as he shoved Shawn's hand away from his chest.

"If I were you." Hunter began sternly, "I would get the fuck out of here before we beat the shit out of you."

Nick looked at both Shawn and Hunter and smirked, "You two are the poorest and the most gayest excuse for a tag team in WWF history." He said looking at both Hunter and Shawn. "Suck it!" Nick added as he also placed the gesture. Hunter stepped up and pulled his fist back getting ready to pop one good one across the face of Nick. Shawn quickly grabbed Hunter's arm and pulled it down.

"Don't do it Hunter." Shawn calmly stated, "He isn't worth it. Not yet."

Nick laughed, "Yeah your boyfriend's right. It probably won't be a good idea." He said looking at his fingernails, "You might just break a nail."

Hunter wanted so bad to jump his ass and beat the shit out of him, but he knew it be best to use all that pinned up frustration on Nick if and when he ended up getting a hold of Arianna.

"Oh don't worry Ari!" He yelled as he glanced inside the limousine to see Arianna looking back at him. "You can't hide behind your little friends forever. I'll get a hold of you and when I do." He said staring directly into her eyes, "It won't be pretty." He said and began to walk away.

Shawn and Hunter watched as Nick disappeared into the crowd, "Piece of shit." Hunter stated as he and Shawn turned around and started walking back towards the limousine. Once they got into the limousine they noticed Arianna was crying. "I'm so sorry." She said out of the blue. "I..I should of stayed home."

Shawn shook his head, "No." He replied. "I'm glad you came. Don't worry about that prick." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "He will not mess with you."

"Shawn's right." Hunter replied, "We won't let him step near you without pummeling the shit out of him and then some more."

Arianna nodded, she still felt bad about the entire scenario and what happened. She endangered the life of her, the baby, and Shawn and Hunter as well. She laid her head on Shawn chest and let the remaining tears roll down her cheeks as she began to start thinking again. She was thinking of ways that would help keep her and everybody else alive. Arianna knew that Nick had a criminal background and was pretty much capable of doing almost anything, so she figured it be best if she just go a visit Nick herself. She knew it would probably upset Shawn and Hunter but it needed to be done. It needed to over with once and for all before it gets worse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Arianna had just finished unpacking all of her's and Shawn's clothing when she decided that it was time to finally put an end to what was going on between her and Nick. She grabbed her purse and room key, slid on her jacket and started for the door. She figured now would be the best time to go because Shawn was in the gym with Hunter and she knew that it would be quite awhile before he would be returning.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened up placing her in the lobby. She then pulled the hood of her jacket over her head so that nobody would recognize her and go snitch to Shawn about her being out alone. She was half was out the door when she saw Tori walk in through the sliding doors of the hotel. She quickly turned her head the other way but it was too late; Tori had done recognized her.

"Ari!" She called.

"Damn it." Arianna mumbled.

"Where you going to in such a hurry?" She asked

Arianna sighed and turned to face her best friend, "No where." She lied with a small smile, "I'm just going for a walk. After being cooped up in that plane all day I really need some fresh air."

"By yourself?" She asked curiously, "Do you think that is wise knowing that Nick could be lurking around anywhere?"

"Tori I'll be fine." she smiled.

"Does Shawn know?"

Arianna sighed once again, "No." She stated, "He's with Hunter right now. Look I got to go, but I'll catch up with you later." She said as she began walking out the doors, but was stopped once Tori grabbed her arm.

"No." she said, "I know where you are going. You're not going for a walk; you are going to see Nick aren't you."

Arianna snatched her arm away from Tori and glared at her, "Look Tori, I have some unfinished business with Nick and it's time to but an end to it. There is no reason he should still be messing with Shawn and I; he and I are done and have been for 8 months."

"Arianna if you step foot out of this hotel I swear to you that I will tell Shawn where you went." She warned glaring back at her friend.

"And I promise you." She began her voice low and threatening, "If word of this gets out to Shawn I will never again speak to you." She stated, "Is that understood?" Tori nodded, "Good. Now I'll see you later." She said as she walked out of the building and started down the street.

"I'm sorry Ari." She whispered, "But I'm going to let Shawn know. You'll thank me later."

Arianna stood at the curb, "TAXI!" She yelled waving for a cab. Once Tori saw her enter the cab she took of towards the gym. She figured that would be the best place to look for he and Hunter.

About twenty minutes later the cab pulled up to a very familiar apartment. The one that she and Nick used to share. She paid the taxi driver and slowly stepped out of the car. The apartment was giving her an eery vibe. All the lights inside the apartment were off and there wasn't even a porch light in that four building complex on. The cab driver quickly drove off leaving Arianna with nothing but the sound of crickets in her ear.

Tori quickly burst through the double doors of the gym startling Hunter and Shawn out of there workouts. She bent to her knees gasping for air. Shawn and Hunter stood up and slowly started making there way over towards Tori.

"Tori?" Shawn asked slowly. Tori looked up into Shawn's curious blue eyes, "Is everything alright?"

Tori shook her head, "No." She breathed. "It's Ari."

"What about her?" Shawn asked.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She left, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. She then told me that I spoke to you about it that she would never again speak to me." Tori explained a mile a minute making it hard for Shawn and Hunter to understand.

Shawn held his hands up stopping Tori, "Wait a minute." He said, "Slow down and then tell me again what happened."

Tori nodded, "Arianna left. She was on her way out of the hotel when I ran into her. She claimed she had some unfinished business to take care of and she went to see Nick."

"Shit!" Shawn exclaimed, "We got to go." He said looking over at Hunter.

"I agree." Hunter nodded walking over to the weights picking his and Shawn's bags up, "Before something happens." He added walking back over to his friend and Tori. Shawn nodded.

"I can take you." Tori volunteered. "Nick only lives about twenty minutes from here." Shawn nodded and he and Hunter quickly followed Tori out of the gym and towards her car.

Arianna slowly started walking up the walk way when a very familiar voice called out to her, "Welcome back."

"Nick?" She asked nervously.

"I knew you would come crawling back to me." He stated ignoring Arianna's question as he finally came out of the shadows.

"I'm not crawling back to you, I'm here to finish some much needed unfinished business."

Nick laughed, "Really?" He asked walking up towards her.

"Yes." Arianna replied starting feel very uncomfortable as Nick crept his way towards her.

"You really think it's wise for you to come out here all by yourself." He asked circling her body looking her body up and down, "Especially knowing what I'm quite capable of?" He asked stopping behind her. He was standing so close that their bodies were touching and his breath was rolling down her neck and down the front of her shirt.

"I figured you would have the decency not to harm a pregnant woman."

Nick laughed, "Wow." He said as he began to reach out to touch her much bigger and more voluptuous breasts. "And I thought you knew me better than that." He snickered.

"Get away from me." She said quickly turning around and shoving him away. She then soon began to figure out that shoving him was not such a good idea. The humor in his face and voice quickly turned to anger. Arianna started quickly packing away from him , but not in the right direction. She found herself stuck in a corner now with Nick not far away.

"Bad idea." He said raising his hand back getting ready to slap her one across the face.

"No!" She stated, "Nick it's not worth the violence." She said but it was no use his hand was only inches from her face. "I'm carrying your child!" She yelled the tears now rolling down her cheeks.

Nick stopped and dropped his hand, "What?"

"I'm pregnant with your child." She sobbed.

"And why haven't you told me?" He asked the anger quickly building once again.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah right." He said, "You weren't going to tell me anyway." He stated, "I know you better than that Ari. You just waited until I was about to be the shit out of you, so I would stop and maybe feel a little remorse for what I was about to do." Arianna just looked up into his cold brown eyes her eyes filled with fear and tears just ready to start spilling once again, "Well you were wrong sweetheart." He said pulling back to finish what he began but this time he shoved her hard into the corner and cupped his hand around her neck. "If you don't care enough to tell me about my child, then why would I care what I do to you."

Arianna shook her head the best she could and wriggled around trying to get lose. It was no use the more she moved the tighter he'd squeeze and faster she was fading. "Please." she hissed. The begging only made it worse he squeezed as tight as he could, and even though it was dark he could still see the many shades of blue and purple coloring the pale white face of Arianna's.

A moment later he heard a car pull up and saw three people quickly step out, "You called your friends." He asked angrily through gritted teeth. Arianna shook her head the best she could.

"Let her go!" Shawn demanded. Nick quickly whipped a pistol out of his pocket and released Arianna who gasped for air and quickly fell to her knees choking and gasping for air. Nick grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back up to her feet. He wrapped his arm underneath her breasts pulling her into his body pointing the gun to her head.

"If you step any closer I swear I'll shoot her." He warned the click of the gun filling the quiet night air.

"Nick just let her go." Shawn tried to compromise, "And we will give you whatever it is you want."

Nick laughed, "I don't think so." He said as he saw Shawn take another step forward. Nick pulled the gun away from Arianna's head and aimed in the direction of the woods and fired it causing Tori to squeal. "I warned you Shawn." He said as another click filled the quiet night air.

A few minutes later police sirens filled the air scaring Nick. He tossed Arianna to the ground and then fired the the gun sending a bullet straight into the right knee of Shawn's causing him to fall to the ground onto his left knee.

"Shawn!" Hunter, Tori, and Arianna all yelled at the same time. Nick laughed sending chills down the spine of everybody that was outside.

"Why you son of a.." Hunter began as he started chasing after Nick. Nick ran backwards away from Hunter then fired another shot that sent a bullet right into Hunter's left leg sending him straight to the ground as well. Arianna and Tori both squealed again as they watch Hunter fall to the ground. "This isn't over Shawn." He yelled as he took off into the woods.

Tori quickly ran up beside Arianna, "Are you okay?" she asked helping her best friend to her feet.

"Yeah." She replied as she laid eyes on Shawn who was lying on the ground cradeling his knee, "I'm fine." She said walking over to him, "Go check on Hunter." Tori nodded and made her way over to Hunter who was doing the exact same thing to his leg.

Arianna fell to her knees next to Shawn, "I'm so sorry." She said as the tears began to burn her eyes yet again. "This is all my fault. I should not have come out here."

Shawn smiled up at her, "I'm just happy that your okay." He whispered. Arianna smiled back as her unshed tears blurred her vision. She blinked and they all started running down her cheeks like a river.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Tori asked.

"I'll be fine." He replied as he used his good leg to stand up. "Is Ari and Shawn alright?" He asked as Tori draped his arm around her shoulder and helped him hobble over to where Shawn and Arianna were slowly getting up as well, "I think so." She replied as she saw Arianna and Shawn slowly getting up to thier feet. Moments later the police pulled up with an ambulance close behind.

The cops got everybody statements and within a couple hours they had found Nick. Tori and Arianna were at the police station once they carried Nick in. He smiled his evil smile at the two of them as he walked by. He then turned his head and looked directly into the eyes of Arianna, "This is not over." He mouthed.

As the days went by Hunter and Shawn were released from the hospital and were cleared to fight at Wrestlemania. Once Shawn heard that his day was made, for he was worried that he wouldn't be able to go with his original plan he had scheduled for Arianna.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sorry if the last chapter seems rushed and I know I could have seperated this chapter into two, but I need to get the ball rolling because this story has a sequel that I've been working on now for a while. So I thought I'd end it on a very long chapter and upload the sequel within the next day or two. The sequel will be called 'Shadow From My Past.' And just to let you know the story will be mainly focused on the daughter and her life. So look for it soon. **

**Chapter 19**

The Night of Wrestlemania finally approached. Arianna and Tori were sitting in their floor seats, front row, dead center behind the cushioned barracade. It had been an amazing night so far for the both of them, but for Arianna it was going to become an amazing night that she would never forget. Hunter had just won his match and Tori was going crazy. Ever since Tori had been there with him at the hospital the two of them had developed a connection. It was beyond obvious that the two of them liked each other. The good side to Tori liking Hunter now was the fact that she wasn't always talking about how fine Shawn was.

"Wasn't Hunter amazing?" Tori squealed. "So sexy." She added.

"Yes." Arianna replied. "He put on a very good match."

Within moments of Hunter's match Shawn's music hit and he began dancing and prancing his way down the ramp towards the ring in the one of his many flashy Wrestlemania costumes. It was almost like Shawn had never got shot in the knee in the first place. You couldn't see an ounce of pain in his smile or moves. Once he got to the ring where his opponent was already waiting he pulled the referee to the side and glanced over at Arianna flashing her a small smile as he placed something small and shiny into his hand.

"I need you to hang onto this for me until the end of the match." Shawn said turning back to the referee and gently closing his hand.

"You bet." He replied with a smile as he slipped the shiny object into his pocket, for he know what it was and what was about to happen at the end of the show.

"Thanks so much man." He smiled as he took is hat off followed by his top.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked as she watched Shawn step away from the referee.

"I dunno." She replied, "Maybe it was a part of his costume."

"Hmm.."

The referee stepped aside and signaled for the match to begin. After a good thirty minutes Shawn's opponent was stunned and dazed slowly getting to his feet when Shawn reeled back and landed a sweet chin music across the man's jaw sending him careening to the floor. Shawn fell to the floor pinning the man for a three count; thus winning the match. Shawn took a few minutes to celebrate with the crowd. As he finished his final celebration with the crowd he slid out the ring giving Arianna a small smile as he glanced at her once again. He grabbed a microphone and climbed back into the ring.

"Oh I know you all thought tonight was over." Shawn began with a smile, "But oh no tonight has only just begun." He said as he walked up the steel stairs climbing back into the ring. "It was been a very long nine months for me. I mean a lot of things have happened some not so wonderful as others. I've had a couple of not so good encounters with a guy that just simply doesn't like me, and one of those encounters not ending so great. If none of you guys knew why Hunter and I were out for the last couple of weeks it was because we actually got shot in the leg by this guy. I really shouldn't be sharing this information with you, but it's leading to the better half of the nine months I swear." He smiled as he heard a gasp from the crowd. "Not to worry Hunter and I are completely healed and doing better than ever. So even though some of these past nine months have been hell I am thankful for being reunited with one of my long lost high school friends. I never thought I'd ever get the chance to her ever again. I didn't like the way our friendship ended ten years ago. There was some things I should have told her from the moment I started having these weird feelings that I had never had before. There would be times that I would be getting ready for school in the mornings and I started caring about how I looked and if Arianna would like what I was wearing; that's the special lady's name by the way. Before I continue I would actually like to share a picture of the two of us back in high school. I know it's going to be a little embarassing for the both of us, but here it is." He said as he pointed up at the titontron. He smiled as he heard a few laughs from the guys and a few "aww" from the female's. "This picture was from senior year while we were at the homecoming game. Which we did win by the way." He smiled, "Anyway I'm about to share a story with you guys about how things ended between us after graduation. Everybody knew that ever since Arianna and I met in ninth grade that she had the biggest crush on me, and she may not have known it but I had a crush on her too. I never really stepped up to the plate because I was too scared and shy. Even though she may have liked me back she just might not have been ready to actually take it a step further. I just couldn't take rejection especially not from her. Honestly if she would have rejected me I don't know what I would have done with myself. Maybe crawl up under a rock a stay there." He laughed, "So as freshman year ended and sopohmore year began I saw that Arianna had become more interested in studies than ever before. Sure we remained friends and talked all the time, and I started talking to a girl that I knew liked me, but the thing is I didn't really feel the same way as she felt about me. Arianna and this girl didn't not like each other they would have had the chance I'm sure they would have ripped each other apart. The other girl which I will continue to keep nameless started thinking of ways she could drive a wedge between the two of us and our friendship. She hated that I still talked to Arianna. So graduation finally came and Arianna was in a rush to leave the auditorium. If I remember correctly she had to finish packing because she had a plane to catch. She was moving to Lafayette Louisiana for college. Luckily she got accepted and was able to start taking summer courses. I remember bursting out the auditorium chasing behind her. I wasn't going to let her leave without her knowing the truth of how I felt about her. After pushing people aside I finally saw her about to get into her mother's car. I called for her several times but she kept walking. I finally got her to stop and got to look into her beautiful green eyes that always seemed to make me melt and to this day still do. I just stared at her I didn't know how to begin, and then that fear of rejection began flooding back into my head. I swallowed my pride and was about to share my feelings with her when the girl I had been talking to for a while came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me and told me to tell Arianna how she and I were in love and that I shouldn't be talking to her anymore. As she kissed my cheek I just kept my eyes locked onto Arianna. I remember looking at her and the tears were just about spill down her cheek." Shawn pulled the microphone away as he took a breather. "Wow." He said wiping a tear from his cheek. "Um anyway I remember Arianna asking me, "Shawn, is this true?" And me being stupid and scared of rejection I didn't say anything, and then the last thing that she said to me, "I see. Well I hope the two of you are happy together. I'll see you again one day, maybe." And then that was when she walked out of my life and forever I thought. It wasn't until this year that I got to see her again. I found her at my mom's. She was actually waiting on me to get home from tour. And from that moment on I knew that I didn't want to lose her again. So I decided to take the frist step to make sure that it doesn't happen again." He said as he walked up the referee who handed him the shiny object that was in his pocket. "Thanks again man." he whispered as he placed the object into his pocket, and slid out the ring walking over towards Arianna and Tori. "Arianna." He said looking into her emerald green eyes. Within moments the two them were up on the titontron for everyone and the world to see. "I love you. I always have." He told her as he pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket holding it in front of Arianna. "I would love to be able to share the rest of my life with you." He said as he slowly got down on one knee." Tori had her hand wrapped around her mouth for she could barely contain herself. "I lived without you for ten years and I don't think I'd be able to do that again." He told her not once taking his eyes away from her's. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife, forever and always?"

Arianna nodded her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes." she smiled. Shawn smiled as he took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you." He whispered as he got back up to his feet pulling Arianna up with him. "I love you." She replied. Shawn smiled at her again and slid his hands underneath her red hair stopping behind her neck pulling her into a kiss. The auditorium blew up with cheers, applause, and cat calls.

"I'll meet you backstage." He told her as they pulled away.

"Alright." She told him as she watched him walk backstage.

As Shawn rounded the corner Arianna grabbed Tori shoulder, "Tori." She said between breaths, "It's time."

"What?" she asked,

"My water broke."

"Oh." She replied, "We got to get you out of here." She said grabbing Arianna's arm leading her to the closest exit.

"Nice going bro." Hunter smiled as he saw Shawn walk into the locker room.

"Thanks man." He smiled, "Next step is the baby and then the wedding."

""Yeah." Hunter replied, "She should be due anytime now right?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "And I can't wait."

"Wow Shawn." Hunter smiled, "I'm impressed."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This baby." He replied, "It's not even your's and you're acting as if it is your child."

"Anything that is Arianna's is mine. That's how I see it."

Hunter nodded, "Your a good man Shawn. Any other guy would of kicked them to the curb." Shawn smiled and was about to respond when Vince burst into the locker room startling the both of them. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry to interrupt but Tori called, Arianna is about to have the baby."

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you to get there as soon as you can." He said stepping out of the locker room, "Oh" Vince said stepping back in, "You better show me a picture once she gets here."

"I will." Shawn smiled grabbing his bags and started walking towards the door.

"You want me to take you?" Hunter asked.

"You don't have to."

"Come on man." Hunter begged, "I want to see the baby. After all I will be her uncle." He said walking up behind Shawn, "Right brother?"

"Okay." Shawn smiled.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them arrived at the hospital and saw Tori standing outside Arianna's room, "Has she had the baby yet?" Shawn asked.

"No not yet, but it shouldn't be too much longer." Tori stated as she cracked the door open, "You can go in there and see her. She's been waiting on you."

Shawn nodded as he slowly walked into the room, "You made it."

"Of course." He said with a small smile, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Arianna smiled, "I love you."

"I love you." He replied leaning over giving her a small kiss on the lips. A few moments later the doctor walked into the room dismissing Hunter and Tori from the doorway.

"You looked really good out there tonight." Tori stated with a small blush as the two of them walked down the hall towards the waiting room.

"Well." Hunter smiled. "I've never heard that before."

"Well, now you have." She smiled as the two of them took a seat next to each other.

Hunter smiled, "And it's a compliment coming from somebody as beautiful as you." Tori smiled as the blush returned once again to her cheeks. "Look." Hunter quielty stated causing Tori to look at him, "I never got to properly thank-you for helping me."

"It was nothing." Tori smiled immediatly feeling shy in front of Hunter.

"Sure it was. If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be hobbling around everywhere." He laughed, "Thank-you."

Tori looked at Hunter and immediately got lost in his brown eyes, and before she knew it their lips were only a few inches apart, but the moment was interrupted when Shawn burst out the hospital room, "She's here!" He exclaimed. Hunter and Tori quickly turned there attention to Shawn, "She's here. The baby is here!"

Tori and Hunter got up and started down the hall towards Shawn. The three of them walked into the room and saw Arianna lying in the bed holding the baby girl in her arms. Her hair as black as night and skin as white as snow. "Oh my God." Tori whispered as she slowly aproached the baby and best friend. "She's beautiful." She said sitting next to Arianna on the bed, "What color are those beautiful eyes of her's?" Tori asked.

"Brown." Arianna replied.

"Oh she's going to be a heartbreaker." Tori smiled, "I can already tell; she is going to have boys going crazy over her daddy."

"Well we will cross that bridge when we get there." Shawn responded.

"What's the name?" Hunter asked aloud looking at both Shawn and Arianna.

"Chanelle Alyse."

"Nellie?" Hunter questioned, "You don't mind if I call her that for short do you?"

"Of course not." Arianna replied, "You're her family too."

A few days later...

"Now." Hunter said as he stood outside of the hospital looking over at Tori, "Where did we leave off?" He asked with a smile.

"I think we were right about here." Tori said wrapping her arms around Hunter as she leaned in towards him.

"I think you're right." Hunter replied meeting her half way.

"Wow guys." Shawn said stepping outside the hospital with Arianna and the baby.

Hunter and Tori quickly broke the kiss to see Shawn and Arianna looking over at them, "Sorry." Hunter stated as the two of them stepped away.

"No, it's fine." Shawn said, "Just not quite used to seeing that yet." Hunter and Tori looked at each other and smiled.

A couple months had passed and Arianna and Shawn finally tied the knot, and word had got out that Hunter and Tori had been dating for about a month and a half. Tori had the honor of being Arianna's maid of honor and got to hold little Nellie during the ceremony. Hunter stood next to Shawn as his best man not once taking his eyes off of Tori and the baby. As the ceremony ended Hunter walked up to Tori who was still holding the baby.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tori replied turning around to meet Hunter's gaze.

"I couldn't help but notice you and baby and how well you are with her."

"Yeah." Tori replied looking at the baby, "I guess I've had some practice."

Hunter smiled, "You're going to be a great mother one day." Tori smiled, she did't quite know what Hunter was implying but she only hoped that it ment for the two of them to have a family of theirselves one day.

Shawn and Arianna stood on the opposite side of the banquet room looking over at Hunter and Tori, but keeping their eyes locked on Chanelle. "She's looking more and more like her dad everyday."

"Ari." Shawn stated interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"Everything is going to be okay." He told her, "Trust me."

"What if once she gets older she notices how much different she is than the both of us."

"Ari." He stated once again, "You got to stop worrying."

"What if Nick comes looking for her?" Arianna questioned as she remembered clearly what Nick had told her at the police station, _'This is not over.'_

"Ari he won't." Shawn told her, "He's locked up and will be for fifteen years. He will probably forget all about her."

"I hope." She said. "I really do."

**A/N: I am revising the story and it's sequel. So bare with me as I make some improvements. I'm am going to rewrite the sequel and make the story how I had originally planned. That also means I'll be adding a chapter or two to this one as well. Also thank-you to all of my readers, and also thank-you for the reviews. I hope to make the story even better than it is now. :) **


End file.
